A Psychologist's Day And Life
by Anime Psychologist
Summary: My first self insert. One boring life plus one weird phone equals a journey into the Chrono Crusade world. Please R&R. Set before the character deaths. COMPLETED
1. Introductions Pt 1

Hello and welcome to my third story. This time I did a self insert so don't flame me as this is my first time. (If you feel the need to do so, please don't) Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

Don't own CC

* * *

**A Psychologist's Day and Life **

* * *

**Chapter One: Introductions Pt. 1**

Boring…boring…boring and dull. Yup, that pretty much summarizes my life. I am rather a shy person and never bother with introductions however I also would consider it rude of me so I'll tell you little about myself. My name is Bert. (Make fun of the name, everyone does.) I would tell you my last name but then I would have to kill you, figure of speech of course. Living on the second largest continent on earth I make a living as an average high school student living with a mother, a father and an annoying twin brother. My hobbies are writing, day-dreaming and the occasional anime fics.

Don't tell me to repeat myself, you heard right. Anime fics. I have a…how you say…certain passion for the stuff. Really, I watch it early in the morning or late at night, depending on the broadcasting it usually comes on. My most recent one and is one of my favourites is Chrono Crusade.

Chrono Crusade…discovered the thing by accident. Me and my brother were surfing the web…actually were searching the web for cheats to the game, Chrono Cross. (Emulation, I'll spare you the details). Anyways, clicked on a link and it brought up certain information…about the characters, about the plot and just about everything else. A thing of interest we decided to download the trailer. After that…well…we downloaded the whole entire thing, all twenty four episodes of it. (Took forever by using a bittorrent). Watched it….we laughed, we cried and we got pissed at the ending. We were like "what the hell who dies like that anyways?" Preposterous…err…moving on.

We discovered downloaded episodes on a website however my brother then lost interest in the whole thing. Started to do other things however I still watched it…periodically. Then I had a radical idea and started to write fanfics about Chrono Crusade since I had an account on FanFiction in which two of them were very successful (in my books, anyway.) I was thinking ideas for a next fanfic late at night when the phone rang.

It was dark and about 12:00 midnight where I was.

"_Wonder who it could be," _I thought to myself. So grabbing a potato chip bag and stuffing the chips in I picked up the phone and said in a muffled voice, "Hello?"

A mysterious voice greeted me, _"Hello. Would you like your wildest dreams come true?"_

"What would you know about my dreams?" I answered the voice, finishing my mouthful of chips. It was pretty weird, you know, something out of the X-files.

"_Did you ever think about what could happen if you had god-like powers inside a world that you ever dream of being in?"_

If the voice was referring me to my daydreams then I would have answered 'yes.' However, being the stubborn one in the family as well as the cautious one I answered the voice, "What are you getting at?"

The voice continued, _"I could make it all happen. Just say the word and it shall be yours…"_

My mind was screaming to say, _"Who the hell you are, Lord Voldemort?" _However I must admit that this voice really peaked my interest. Then again, he could be a serial killer out to get me. So I just went on a whim and said to him, "okay, I'll humour you. I say 'yes' to your proposal."

"_Excellent,"_ and with that the phone clicked on me. I looked at it and hung it up. I was alone at the time while my family retired already for the night.

"_Knew he was bluffing," _I chucked at the thought. However things got weird when the computer screen started to glow a bright white. Then a blinding flash was the only thing I saw.

It was really…black. That was the only thing I saw. Then I felt something.

_Poke._

Someone was poking me. In my mind, I said, "Stop."

_Poke, Poke._

"Quit it."

_Poke, Poke, Poke._

"Do it again, I dare you."

… … … _Poke_

"Okay, that it!"

I opened my eyes and yelled, "IF A GUY IS LAYING ON THE GROUND SLEEPING, WOULD YOU HAVE THE SENSE TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Then I stopped yelling and started to look around. First at myself.

I was wearing a white shirt, black pants, a black tie and a black cape. I didn't mind, I like black and white. Then I looked at my surroundings. I was laying on a mediocre bed with white bed sheets, a drawer with a rose in a red vase and a picture of Jesus Christ hanging on the left side of the wall and on the right side was a window. Then I looked around for the thing that poked me.

I looked at my right, _"Nope, nothing on my right,"_ I looked at my left, _"nothing at my left."_ However my eye caught something white and pink at the corner so I got up and went towards it. It was trembling.

"I didn't mean to make you mad, please don't hurt me," it squeaked.

Being curious as equally freaked out about this experience, I said to it, "Get up."

The thing stop trembling and got up. It was a girl…in white…with pink lining (or something like that on her clothing). She wore a white hat (like a French toupee), had white hair and brown eyes. I knew who it was.

"Holy sh-" I knew who it was.

* * *

Well the story begins. How did you like the chapter? If you have any comments, questions, or (God forbid) flames, please send me a personal message. Other than that, please R&R. 


	2. Introductions Pt 2

It's been already one day and I'm getting reviews, I'm so happy. Anyways, I in a room with…you know who.

Don't own CC

* * *

**A Psychologist's Day And Life**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Introductions Pt. 2**

When I first took the call, I was pretty confident that it was a prank call. You know, someone trying to pull a fast one. One flash and blackout later, I find myself standing before bumbling Apostle of Charity. At the sight of her, I took a step back and knocked down the vase holding the rose. The water spilled accordingly.

"Let me get that," she said as she ran out of the room only to return with a rag in hand. She went down on her knees and started to clean up the mess. I starred at her.

"_Okay…this is freaky,"_ I said to myself. Looking at her, then at the room I began to ponder. Little did I know that she was already done cleaning the mess.

"Ummm…" she said. I looked at her.

"I didn't mean to disturb your thinking sir, I'm sorry," she then bowed.

"Call me Bert. Let's just get one thing straight. I am not a God…I am not your master. I am but a man."

"Okay. I'm Azmaria by the way."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Hendric," I bowed. Then I jerked my head back up. Big mistake. I called her by her last name without her saying anything about it. In my mind it said, _"Nice going, dipshit."_

"You know me?" Azmaria asked puzzled. "I mean, I didn't tell you my last name…or…" she stopped. "I'm sorry, I must be rambling on. Hmm…You must be the new guy everyone was talking about…yeah, that's it!"

"_New person? What the hell is she talking about?"_ I gave a weak smile. "Umm…that's right, the new guy."

"Sister Kate told me to take you to her if you woke up." She then went to the entrance of the room. "Come on, let's go."

As she walked out of the room, I walked slowly behind her. I mumbled, _"this is going to be a nuisance." _

The Order compound. I didn't realize how…big it was. I mean, the place was huge. I saw many people walking pass us. They were wearing blue uniforms, chatting away. The most amusing thing I saw during my little way with Azmaria were a couple of nuns holding guns.

"_Nuns with guns," _I snickered.

"Did you say something?" Azmaria asked me.

I made a straight face, "No," I answered her in a monotone voice. Nice save.

"We're here!" She announced as we stopped in front of two doors. I took a look at the doors. My heart racing either because I was going to find out what the hell was going on or I was going to talk to one of the Order's most…talkative speakers. (_A/N: I wanted to call her a loudmouth but that would be rude, wouldn't it?)_

"_Hooray for me," _I mumbled to myself.

Azmaria opened the doors and I entered the office. Inside was a nun who wore black and white and had a silver cross and a man dawning the same traditional blue uniform with blond short hair.

The black nun stood up, "Welcome," she said to me, "you must be the new transfer."

"Ah, yes…right," I said as I extended my hand to her. The man smiled at me.

"Thank you Azmaria, you can go now," she said to the little white haired girl.

"Right!" Azmaria said in her annoying, clumsy way. She then stopped and asked, "By the way, do you know where Chrono and Rosette are?"

"Oh, I think that they're at the elder's. He said he had some new things to show them."

"Okay, thanks!" and with that Azmaria walked off.

"_Freak…"_ I muttered. I liked the girl…but her attitude was kinda annoying.

"Where are my manners?" the nun asked. "I'm Sister Kate, head of operations here at the New York Branch of the Order. On the sofa there is Father Remington. Don't worry, you'll be working closely with him." She showed me a seat and I took it. Really, a long walk from the hospital wing to Sister Kate's office is one hell of an endurance test. (Don't get me wrong, I'm not out of shape or anything…just round…)

Kate started, "I'm glad that you're here, Mr…" she stalled for a moment.

"Bert," Remington said finally. I was surprised that he knew me. "He'll make a good psychologist here, don't you agree?"

"_Psychologist? What the hell?" _Seriously. I considered the job during my elementary years but then again psychology studies the mind. Actually, it sounded really cool.

Kate folded her arms. "Ever since the suicide death of one of our nuns, the people here are a little edgy. There are some who even show danger signs and may intentionally hurt themselves or the people around them. In the past, only Father Remington was the only one available for our people but now it seemed more help is needed. I put in a transfer request to the San Francisco branch. We were surprised when Remington came with you the other night. You were knocked out and your room wasn't ready yet so we had to put you in the hospital wing. I hope you don't mind."

"_Mind? I have a sore back, thanks to you. _No problem at all." I tried to give a grin with an overall effort.

"That's good. Now that the introductions are over, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah…when's lunch?" I happened to take a good look at the clock on the way in. By the time we arrived at Kate's office, it was almost noon. Azmaria had to make some pit stops, run some errands, talk to some friends, on and on and on and…

Kate gave a nervous laugh. As Remington and myself walked down the hall, we had a conversation.

"Okay, who are you and how do you know me?"

"I'm the one that called you," he gave a smile. "Remember the phone call?"

I stopped, "shut up. You're the one that dragged me into this?"

"Yep, isn't my voice familiar?"

"Now that you mentioned it," I started to think. His voice and the voice on the phone did sound familiar. If he knew information about me then I thought I might as well fight fire with fire.

"Talk angel boy, what did you do to me!" I demanded.

"One, no one knows that I'm an angel…yet. So I would appreciate you keep that to yourself. Two, I asked you if you wanted to explore a world that you never dreamed of visiting in real life. I simply gave it to you."

"Well, how did you transport me?"

"You see," he moved his arms around, "I travelled back and forth through time and–"

"Whoa, back up," I stopped, forcing him to stop too. "What do you mean, travelled back through time?"

"Hmm…I created a device that could allow one to go through time at will. I created it during my years when protecting Magdalene."

"Magdalene…oh, you mean the girl that Chrono had the hots for."

"I suppose there is no real way of sugar coating it, yes. Anyways, with time, I know of what will happen. I know of the depression, the upcoming war, the great technological advancement humankind will make. Seeing the technology I took the liberty in…purchased some of these…machines."

"And where did you hide the machines?"

"In your room, which I will show you later on."

"You didn't answer my question. How did you get me here?"

Remington thought for a minute. Then he replied, "I used my time device in order to pull you from there, to here."

"Time better be halted in my world, otherwise," I clenched my fists.

"Don't worry, I assure you time is frozen where you came from."

Pissed off already that he was the mysterious voice and the responsible one for freezing time, I said to him, "… … …After all the stuff that happened to me, you're a son of a–"

"Manners, my boy. Don't worry, no one will notice."

"The machines you speak of…what did you get?"

"A laptop, a power converter, a printer, a TV set…"

"But satellites won't be up until," I counted my fingers, "a couple of years. _A hell of a lot years,_" I thought to myself.

"I know. That's why I created yet another device that would transmit signals from the future into this set."

"Since when did you became a inventor?"

Remington hesitated for a moment. "Since the elder gave me hour long lectures on his various devices for the past three years. I read his books and they were proven great interest."

"Okay, this is obviously getting nowhere so I'll be blunt," I crossed my arms while saying this. "Why do you need me?"

Remington looked straight at me, "Because I need your help."

"What do you need me for?"

Remington said in a grave tone, "To prevent something bad from happening."

"In other words, all the bad stuff that's going to happen from here till when the stock market crash starts?"

"So, you do know."

Now watching the Chrono Crusade episodes, I wouldn't say that I had a certain feeling for Rosette. Heck, I didn't feel any compassion to any of the heroes or heroines of any anime show. So truthfully I was revealing my views about her when I said to Remington, "Come on, we both know that girl is screwed!"

Remington looked at me, "I know…I know. There must be some hope though. How we can both change all that…"

"Then why me?" I asked him. "There are a lot of people who surly knows the plot of this story, why me?"

"Because…Something that happened made me come to this decision. You were the closest one at the time so I contacted you."

"What?" Now I was really puzzled. "What happened?"

"After mastering the laptop, I started to go on the web, or, that's what they call it anyways. Using the same device that transmit a signal from the future, I stumbled across a list of old DVD that were used in the year 2000. This is what I found."

He gave me a folded piece of paper. After carefully unwrapping it, I found it to be a web printout from the Anime News Network with a review about Chrono Crusade: A Plague of Demons.

"It was to my shock finding Sister Rosette and Chrono on that box. So I did more digging about this 'Chrono Crusade.' The rest how you say, is history."

"_Man, this is tough for him."_ I thought about this real carefully. This is a guy who's been with someone that he loved as his own daughter ever since she was eight years old. Now knowing about what's going to happen to her and being restricted to not tell her was painful. However the bigger picture, the future, was on my mind at the time.

"You're thinking about damaging the natural order of things. Your not talking about taking some stuff from the future that people won't notice you're talking about changing the future for the entire world. Well fuck that. I saw too many terminator movies to know that attempting the change the past will do more damage to the future…maybe even worse."

"My friend," he put his shoulder on mine. "This girl deserves a future. She had all but one thing in the world and that was taken away from her. And in the end, everything she does will be for nothing. Please take that into consideration." He walked in front of me and left me to think.

"_Dammit, what do I do?_" I muttered, as I followed him to the cafeteria.

* * *

That's the end of my second explanation. The final part's next. Don't worry, more dialogue will come into please. For now, bare with this and please R&R. 


	3. Questions Answered And A New Room

I hope that you're liking my story so far. Anyways, I don't really have to review. All I have to do is trust you in reading the story and follow along.

Don't own CC

* * *

**A Psychologist's Day and Life**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Questions Answered And A New Room**

I failed to mentioned at the beginning that anime shows weren't the only things I watched. Every Tuesday night, I caught an episode of _House M.D._ I had to admit, my current state of mind was that of the main character (Gregory House) while Remington's attitude was like his friend (James Wilson). So I decided then and there I would treat every situation that this world presented me as an episode of House. (Pretty sharp, huh?)

I didn't think that my present situation wouldn't get worse for me…but it did.

After learning Remington's predicament, I decided to play along with the current events as they unravelled. Like I told you before, I had an idea about what was about to go down so I thought I'd myself prepared. However that all changed when we got to the cafeteria. The place was packed as it was lunch time. The massive chatting, talking, and laughing, just like at high school. And they call themselves a military facility. Remington and I took a seat that was secluded from the crowd. Bread rolls, utensils and plates were already in place. He had spaghetti and meatballs with light tomato sauce. I just had the bread rolls with butter. We both had cool glasses of water.

After a few minutes of silence, Remington finally talked. To break the ice, sort of speak.

"Not hungry?" he asked me. I was stuffing my face while he asked me this. I gave one big gulp and replied, "Not for anything big. Anyways, back to our discussion."

"Here we go," he mumbled as he took a fork full of spaghetti.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked him.

"Well, after your little meltdown in the halls, I thought that we ended that discussion."

"That wasn't a meltdown, that was the truth," I said to him, with a look. "And besides, I've still have a couple of questions for you."

"Alright, alright, fine," he finally relented. "What do you want to know?"

"One: when can I go back?"

"You can go back after we've saved Rosette from the fate that the future plans to put her through."

"Listen, I told you I've…ah, never mind," I took another bite of my bread roll. I was tired of justifying myself in not changing the future.

"Two: how did you come about knowing me?"

Remington finished his plate of pasta, "As I said before, you were the closest one. That and…well…"

"Yes…."

"Well…I recently stumbled on a website called Fanfiction that posts up stories."

"_Shit."_

"After finding out more about the Chrono Crusade topic, I found a category that lists all the stories written by the people of your future."

"_Shit, shit."_

"It seemed to me that your people know our lives. Reading through every story until…"

"What?"

"…I went to one of your stories."

"_Shit infinity plus one, I knew he was going to say that,"_ I also failed to mention that my fanfics I've written before were…unrealistic. But I didn't care. The number of hits and the reviews was all that mattered. When started his explanation, I knew that he must have read my stories. "How did you track me down?"

"After looking at your stories, which by the way were…interesting but relativity close to my goal, I went to your profile and found your e-mail address. You should really change your e-mail name, it's so obvious. Having a name as an e-mail isn't very smart.

"_What do you know, you don't even have an e-mail account."_

" One hack in the government's computer and all of your information was there."

"Three: Since when did you become a hacker?"

"When I mastered the laptop and read a book all about it. It was included with the laptop."

"Okay…right," I reached for a bread roll but didn't find any. I got up, "I guess lunch is over, right?"

"Yes," Remington said getting up as well. "I have some work to do. You can roam around the compound but not leave it. Be back in Sister Kate's office by seven." He walked off.

"_You stuck up priest," _I mumbled. Technically he wasn't a priest, but a minister. However I was too pissed at him to even notice.

I walked around the compound, seeing the chapel, the training ground and various other places. I then came across the elder's workshop.

"_Might as well,"_ I thought to myself. I opened the door and let myself in. There were an abundant amount of inventions, gears, gadgets and all sorts of mechanical stuff.

"_Who's there?" _a gruff old voice asked. An old man with a black cap in out from the other room, wearing a white lab coat, brown pants and really thick black glasses. "Oh, it's you. Azmaria told me about the new guy."

"Bert," I introduced myself.

He gave a shake, "I'm Edward Hamilton but everyone calls me 'elder'."

"_Why am I not surprised?"_ I asked myself. _"Just smile and wave…smile and wave."_

"It seems that my reputation has even reached San Francisco. Have you come to look at my inventions?" he asked me expectantly.

"Well…I suppose a few minutes wouldn't hurt…"

"Good!" he exclaimed and he tugged my arm through his workshop. I didn't know how long it must have took to have covered the whole workshop before he let me go. He was a good guy but as bit as annoying as Azmaria and speaking of which when I emerged from the workshop it was already sunset. I took a good look at my watch (which I was wearing when I was transferred, by the way).

"_Damn, it's six o'clock already. Elder really likes to brag a lot. _I passed the fountain without even knowing it and then…she called out.

"_Hey, hey, Bert, right over here!"_ I looked at the fountain to find Azmaria with a choir book. Naturally, I went over to her.

"Hi Az," I greeted her. Her smile was present, as always.

"How are you enjoying your stay here?" she asked me.

"Well…I…very good actually." At least that part was true. "Anyways," I looked at her book, "a singer, eh?"

She looked at her book , then back at me, "Uh-uh! I've like to sing all my life. It's one of my talents…" she trailed off. She then mumbled, _"Wished it wasn't though."_

"You say something?" I said, totally aware of her mumbling.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…whoops, I promised my friends I would meet them somewhere."

"Who exactly are your friends?" I asked. I knew about her friends. However, for the sake of not totally destroying the natural order of things I pretended not to know about them.

"Chrono and Rosette. They're both great friends. That's all I can tell you about them," then she got up. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah…later Az," I said to her, half smiling. It was sad. Someone who wishes that their own talent was gone. And I thought I was miserable. I walked up and down the halls, towards the cafeteria as I didn't get dinner yet.

"_Well this day is going well. First I find myself in a world that I never thought of going to, I get a job as a psychologist without any real training in the field and now I have the knowledge of everything that will happen in this pathetic universe and I can't even tell!"_ Then I bumped into someone.

"Sorry buddy, didn't see where I was…going…"I trailed off because in front of me was a purple headed boy who was wearing red. He gave a smile.

"Oh, that's alright. Don't worry about it," he blinked. I blinked. He blinked and then said, "You're not from around here are you?"

"_No shit, Sherlock. _That's right, I'm the new transfer here. You can call me Bert." I extended my hand towards him. _"Great…now I'm shaking hands with the Sinner…"_

"I'm Chrono. I was just making my way back to the elder's workshop. You know, some …uh…special errands."

I looked at him. He was obviously lying. "Chrono," I looked at him with a look, "You don't have to lie to me."

He looked at me with a guilty look. He whispered, "How did you…"

"I can tell…" I put my hand around him, a comforting gesture. "Get some sleep, you'll need your strength."

He walked away quietly. "Oh, Chrono?" I called out to him. He looked at me.

"I am your friend, not your enemy. You can trust me."

He gave a nod and continued on his way. After my stuffing frenzy at the cafeteria (I had pea soup, salted crackers and chocolate ice cream for desert) I went to Sister Kate's office (after asking for directions of course) where Remington was waiting for me.

"You're late," he said in a grave tone. "What kept you?"

"A run-in with a Sinner," I said, equally sarcastic. "What do you think?"

"You've met Chrono?"

"As well as the elder and a few others."

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"About…"

"About your conditions. Follow me." We went through a long hall, made a left and then through another long hall. As we walked, he explained.

"This is the work part of the Order. Where we do all the paper work, all the necessary contracts…"

"_All the apology letters,"_ I mumbled.

"I heard that," he said chuckling, "and yes she's here two times a week."

He opened a door and we went inside. There was a wooden desk with writing utensils, two book shelves on the sides, a green rug on the floor and another door on the left side of the room. It also had a huge window, just like in Sister Kate's office.

"This is where you're going to conduct your work. Sister Kate will set up appointments for the people who needed to speak with you. I know that you have no experience in the field however you can determine the best course of action through your adolescent experience."

"Great…" I said to him. I looked around and noticed the door. "What's in there?"

He smiled. "This…" he said as he opened the door. Inside was a bed, another desk and a red rug.

"You're lucky that this room doubles as a bedroom."

"Oh," I said as I took into my surroundings. "Hey wait a minute! You said that you hid all the stuff you got from the future in here."

"Yes…" he said, going to the desk. He pushed a secret button under it and soon a laptop and printer came out from the desk and a TV in the drawer revealed itself."

"You're sure that this is the only stuff you took from the future," I asked him. I didn't want any surprises from him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Anyways, let me talk to you about some rules. There are five in all and you must remember them. Are you ready?"

"Ready," I said, sitting on the bed. _"A momma's boy…just great…"_

"One, there will be no discussions about the future in public this information is strictly between us. Two, there will be no harassing the people here. Three, all activities outside of the compound must be talked about with me and I must approve of this. Four, if you experience any difficulties in your job, please talk to me. And the most important thing of all is…"

"Yes…" I said expectantly. I was really surprised and was laughing so hard when he said this. I thought I was going to die.

"… …The Rosette factor."

"…I'm sorry, you must have said something crazy. Did I hear you right? The Rosette factor?"

"Yes. I've been working closely with her since the last few years. She's can be very determined to find out about something. Trust me, she's like a bull when she's angry and will go in great lengths to find out something. Stay away from Rosette Christopher."

"Understood," I said to him. This would be proven difficult, however, as she could be everywhere or anywhere.

"I'll leave you now. We begin after breakfast. Have a good night." Remington took a bow and then left me. Hearing the door close behind me, I locked the front door.

"_Nice looking office," _I thought to myself. I then closed the door to my bedroom, undressed myself for sleep, got on the laptop and gone to my hotmail. My eyes widened as I read the screen.

"What do you know? I got a review."

After finishing my work on the laptop, I pushed the button to hide everything again. I went to my bed, said my prayers and then landed myself to sleep.

My mind, however, kept me awake. _"Tomorrow's a busy day. If you want to get home, you have to follow Remington's rules."_ However you've got to admit, some of his rules were a bit off.

I scoffed quietly, _"The Rosette factor. Who ever heard such a thing? Why do I have a feeling that I'll be seeing her a lot in this world?_

_

* * *

_Tomorrow will be another day. Just like training day. Anyways, please R&R and I do hope you'll come back for more. (No flames)


	4. Public Introductory

So sorry I couldn't update sooner. I tried but there was something wrong with the computer. Anyways, almost all of the major characters are introduced… … …Oh wait, there's some more people. (Reads a list) Oh man, don't worry all, I'll introduce them soon. Anyways, here's another chapter!

Don't own CC

* * *

**  
**

** A Psychologist Day And Life**

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Public Introductory**

As the sun began to rise, I woke up pretty early. About 6:20 in the morning! I was always an early bird. (I know, it's crazy. You wouldn't be caught dead waking up that early). I got myself dressed, got my clothes on and soon was out the door, locking it, of course. The cafeteria didn't open until 7:30 so I was out of luck. So I figured I might as well finish up my own tour of the compound to the trip to the chapel outside.

It was cold and the sunlight had not yet really shown itself. After wandering around aimlessly for a few minutes, I finally found the chapel. To my surprise, the doors were already open. Letting myself inside, I wondered why the doors were open.

The place was dark however I could still make out the shapes. The alter was at the front and so was the many pews. However when I looked closely, one of the front pews had a person. Hiding myself at the shadows, I moved in.

Upon closer examination, I found that it was a nun. She was praying silently however she mumbled loud enough for me to hear her.

"_Wonder what's going on with her?"_ I asked myself. Then my eyes caught something that made me know who she was. She was wearing a watch around her neck.

"_Jesus Maria!"_ I gasped. _"She's here…"_ I then listened in what she was saying. She was praying the rosary and it seemed she was at the fifth glorious mystery. The glory be followed by the Hail Holy Queen and she made the sign of the cross.

"_Even though she's stubborn, forceful, rash…she's still a good person."_ Then I heard her say, _"St. Christopher of Travels, please guide my brother back to me…"_

"A futile effort," I scoffed. Then I realized…_"Wait…did I say that out loud?"_

"Who's there?" she gasped, turning and looking around. I hid in the shadows, waiting for her to stop. Then the doors opened again and Chrono walked in.

"So this is where you are?" He said going towards her.

"Sorry Chrono," she said, "I'll tell you next time."

"You don't even tell me the next time," Chrono crossed his arms. "Rosette, I know you too well."

"Right…"

"We better get something to eat. We got that assembly Sister Kate put together at the last minute."

"I swear the woman is a slave driver. First secrets in what she's doing and then last minute assemblies."

"I know, it can't be helped though," Chrono started to talk his leave with Rosette following behind. One last look around and she was gone.

"_Whew! I thought I was going to die." _I looked around and then left through the back door. No one was none the wiser as I got to the cafeteria. It was open and after I got my plate of flapjacks, Remington walked in. He joined up with me.

"Hope you had a good sleep," he said, filling his glass with orange juice.

"Good morning to you too," I said to his response.

"We're having a assembly."

"Or so I hear."

"We're discussing the changes within the branch, as well as give you the chance introduce yourself to the others."

"Oh hell," I shouted at him, "why did you gone on and do that!"

"Relax. Just say a few words to the people and then you're done."

During the last few years in school, I learnt to do some oral presentations with the class. I always had symptoms of butterflies in the stomach, the heart racing, etc, etc. So, seeing that I couldn't get out of the predicament that Remington put me through, I accepted as well as get those uncomfortable feelings all over again.

The assembly was held in the chapel at 10:00. Sister Kate began with the new incentive of handling exorcisms, new weaponry that the Elder created and among other things. Right near the end, Sister Kate stood up in her dignified form.

"As you are no doubt aware, the recent suicide by Sister Florence had given us pressure for us all. I don't know the reason why she did it or how she felt but I do know this. Everyone of us have stress that sometimes we cannot deal with. In addition to Father Remington doing psychological help, another has just joined us yesterday from the San Francisco branch. I would like to ask him to come up and introduce himself."

Looking at Kate who motioned me to move, I got up. There was a lot of clapping going on when I took the stage. Surveying the crowd, I saw Azmaria waving who was sitting with Chrono. At his side was Rosette.

I cleared my throat. "Hello. My name is Bert. You can call me Bert, Birdie or whatever name you want to call me. Just don't call me 'Big Bird' I have enough of those at home." (I know, an awful joke but hey, we're talking about the 1920's) I received some smiles and some snickers so I continued. "Like Sister Kate said, I'm a transfer from the San Francisco branch. I can't tell you much about my personal life as it is…well…personal. I've heard a lot from my fellow peers as the New York Branch being the most effective in the Order's goals. Let me be the first to say that it is an honour for me to be working with you."

Another rounds of claps and then I continued on and on about 'how I will be an asset to the group, becoming aware of the present situation that may lead to deaths or personal injury' and in the end, I said, "Let me just get one thing clear: I am not a stranger or an enemy. I am your friend and continue to be if you treat me with respect. If you follow these conditions of mine, then all will be fine. If you don't, then you're toast. Remember, we are one big family here and we must watch for ourselves." I stopped and then looked at my watch. I was surprised at myself that I made a twenty minute speech.

This time, there were claps followed by cheering. The massive crowd disbanded as some of them met up with me. After talking to a nun, Azmaria with Chrono came up to me.

"That was a pretty good speech," Azmaria said to me happily.

"Thank you," I said. _"Pretty good speech if I do say so myself._" I looked at Chrono who was looking down. "What's wrong Chrono?" I asked him, "Not feeling well?"

"No, I'm fine," he said to me. "I'm just feeling a little light headed, that's all."

"You met Chrono?" Azmaria asked.

"Yeah. He was wondering around the compound late yesterday evening."

"Oh…" that was all she said.

"Right…" I looked around, "where's your other friend? You know, the girl who was sitting beside you."

Chrono replied, "You mean Rosette? Oh, she left when you finished. I bet she's in her room or somewhere…"

"Okay," I started to leave, "I have some business to attend to so I'll see you around."

They both nodded and as I was leaving, a conversation took place.

"What a nice guy," Azmaria said.

Chrono looked down, "He knows something. I'm worried."

"Who? Bert? Don't worry. Even if he had a secret, he wouldn't tell us because it's a secret to us. He's a good man at heart, I know it."

"Okay…"

The sun was going down. Remington said to me that tomorrow I would receive my first clients.

"_Great..."_ I thought to myself as I made my way to my office. However while I was making my way, I heard something. Turing around I saw nothing. I continued to walk when I heard someone else walking. Again, I turned around and saw nothing. I had a good idea what to do next so I only walked a few steps, turned around quickly. Then in front of me was Rosette.

"_Oh dammit," _I thought to myself. So putting on a friendly smile, I said, "hi."

She nodded. "I thought I heard your voice from before. You were in the chapel this morning, weren't you?"

"_She found out,_ So you figured me out."

"You said, 'a futile effort'? Why?"

Remembering Remington's rule of not keeping in contact with Rosette, I decided to say, "Let's just say I know you too well."

"How well?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well enough," I said, putting the key in the hole. "Good night." I closed the door in front of her face.

"Hey," she roared, banging on the door, "you still didn't answer my question! Who are you!"

I opened the door ajar, "I'm going to tell you a secret of who I am…" She leaned over intensively. "_I'm a psychologist._ Oh wait, everyone knows that. I guess that's not much of a secret……anyways, good night!" I closed the door yet again. As I laughed at the little joke, Rosette wasn't laughing. Chrono came out from the blue.

"I should really put a leash on you," he said. Rosette looked at him.

"I don't like that guy," she said to him. "I tried to ask him about himself and he shuts the door on me!"

"Maybe he doesn't like snoopers." Chrono prepared to leave. "Come on, we can talk in the cafeteria."

Rosette followed him, yelling, "I'm going to find out about him soon and when I do, he'll be sorry!"

In my room, I heard her shouting. It was only going to be a matter of time before she found out.

"_This girl will bother me to no end," _I thought to myself. Then I started to laugh again, _"For a minute, I acted like my brother!"_

_

* * *

_Heh, yeah…that's good. Anyways, thank you all for your reviews. I like what I see…hits and reviews. Anyways, please R&R this chapter!


	5. Twin

An OC will make his appearance today. I hope that you'll like him

Don't own CC

* * *

**  
**

** A Psychologist's Day and Life**

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Twin**

Remember when I said that I was an early bird? There were some mornings when I just wanted to sleep in. This is one of those mornings. To my dismay, however, it seemed like this wasn't possible as I had a conversation in my sleep…or so it seemed….

A voice comes up, _"Up!"_

"Huh?"

"_Wake up!"_

"Don't want to."

"_Open your eyes!"_

"No."

"_Come on, get a move on!"_

"Let me think about that…no."

"…"

"…"

"… '_**Whack!'**"_

This forces me to wake up. Finding myself rubbing my head after an attack, I yell, "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"_I thought you need a good waking up call,"_ the voice replied.

"Well, you don't have to whack me with something to…get…my…attention…" I stuttered when I saw the owner of the voice. He looked just like me, talked like me. A mirror image…like a…twin!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled at him.

"What? You're not happy to see me?"

"No, I'm just wondering how you got here!"

Remember when I also said that I had a twin? Well his name is Amor ('love' in Italian. It's very surprising how much mileage you can get with his name alone) He is the exact opposite of me. I'm serious, he's funny. I'm respectable, he's sarcastic. The list can go on. Remington said that he with all my other loved ones were trapped in a frozen time state, unable to move. So you can imagine my surprise when I saw him whacking me with a pillow.

I got him in a headlock, "You still haven't answered my question. How did you get here?"

Trying to get free, he replied, "Yo, if you can let me go, then I can tell you!"

I let him go, then took a deep breath and began. "I was sleeping…"

_Begin Flashback_

Amor Narrating: Having the best sleep in my life, I continued to sleep. Then something happened.

"_Arise…"_

"No…"

"_I said, 'arise'"_

"Make me!"

"…_Wake up or I'll give you a spanking…"_

Waking up, I found myself seeing gray and on your bed was Remington.

"Don't tell me, this is a dream, you can't be real."

"I'm sorry my dear boy, but this is no dream."

"What happened?"

"Time has frozen. I needed your brother's help."

"So what, he's at the computer trying to think of a good story."

"No, he's at the Order. Would you like me to take you to him?"

"I don't believe you. Show me."

He then showed me to the computer, with you gone.

"Oh, so you were right."

"Indeed."

"So why do you need me?"

"He need someone he can relate to. Someone familiar…like you."

"Okay…so what are we doing."

"We're trying to prevent something bad happening."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later. Please come with me."

He then did something with his pocket and a blinding light was all I saw. Moments later, I found myself in a bedroom with you snoring. You should really shut up! I felt like putting a pillow in your mouth.

_End Flashback_

I looked at him with a dumb look. Then said to him, "We're playing psychologist to some of these people."

"Really," he said in his sarcastic tone.

"Remington plans to save Rosette and her friends."

Amor moaned, "So that's what he's doing. Man, we both know that girl's screwed."

"That's what I said to him."

"Then why?"

I then explained Remington's excuse for bring _me _here in the first place, how he did it and how it came to be that we were psychologists. When I was done, he looked at me funny.

"And that's my story," I concluded.

"So we're supposed to help people with their problems with no experiences, techniques or anything like that?"

"That's right."

"With no history of a person's past whatsoever?"

"Correct."

"And we solve these problems by our perception?"

"I think that's what we're have to do."

"… …Okay. I think I got it all."

As we talked, I got myself ready. My brother was still in his nightwear.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" I asked him. "It's almost time for breakfast."

"Okay," he said as he got out his clothes. It was the exact same thing as I was wearing however it was dark grey. It took him about a good ten minutes to get dressed (I had to help him with the tie).

"Let's go," I said as we both headed out the door. When we arrived at the cafeteria, Remington was waiting for us as with two bowls of cereal.

"I see that you've met your brother," Remington said with a smile.

"You think you're all that, surprising me and all," I said sitting down.

"There has been a change of plans," Remington announced. "Sister Kate will be sending you those patients tomorrow morning. This is the perfect opportunity to show your brother around the compound."

"Great," I said rolling my eyes, looking at Amor who was busily eating.

"I'm sure you told Amor about our present situation," Remington said to me. Amor looked at him.

"I told half of it," I said honestly.

Remington gave a sigh. He told Amor of the whole situation in which he understood it. After what seemed like minutes, he got up, "I'll leave you two alone. You know the rules, Bert?"

"Yeah. Don't leave the compound without permission, be back by seven, bah bah bah."

"Yes…I do hope that you boys will follow these rules." As he left, Amor said to me, _"What a stuck-up priest. Thinking that he know everything."_

"That's what I thought first. Actually, he isn't a priest. He's a minister."

"I've got another question for you smart guy. Shut up."

I showed Amor around. He was very impressed about all of this. Then…we heard her.

"_Hey Bert, over here!"_ We both turned around and saw Azmaria heading towards us.

"Please don't tell me who I think it is?"

"If you're thinking about me telling you that it's the bumbling Apostle of Charity, then you're right." I said sadly. She was running real fast.

"You know _Tales of Symphonia_ right?"

"Right…"

"And I can probably say that Colette runs the same way Azmaria is doing right now."

"Where are you going with this…"

"The chances of her slipping up like Colette are about 5 in 1. So I bet she will slip right about…"

At that time, Azmaria did indeed slipped.

"…now."

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Amor commented.

We went over to her and when we got close she was still flat on her face.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her.

"… … …"

"Hello?"

"… … …_sniff_"

Amor braced himself, "Oh boy, here comes the water works."

We could then see her face. She had tears in her eyes.

I patted her on the back, "Hey, you didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

She shook her head. "Then what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Maybe she needs something?" Amor said. "Hey, you need a glass of water or something."

Her tears dried up. Then she inquired, "Bert? How come there's two of you?"

We looked at each other. Before I could respond we both heard the sounds of what was like a banshee.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

We both looked forward to see a nun heading towards us in full speed. Upon closer examination, it was Rosette.

"Have you ever been run over by a bull?" I asked Amor.

"No," Amor replied.

"Neither have I but I have a feeling that we're going to today!" As we braced ourselves, she stopped in front of us her face twisted of anger.

"I asked you what you two were doing here?" Rosette questioned, calmed down a little.

Amor replied, "Listen nun-girl, we didn't do jack shit to your friend, got it g'?" I looked at him and I slapped my face. "Oh God."

It looked like Rosette was going to attack us until Azmaria intervened.

"Please Rosette, calm down. These two were just helping me, that's all."

"Well…I thank you for helping Azmaria," Rosette said helping Azmaria up. We got up as well and standed in front of her.

"How come there's two of you, Bert?" Rosette asked me. Amor almost couldn't hold in his laughing. She look straight at him.

"I don't know what's so funny mister," she crossed her arms. Amor then couldn't take anymore and started to laugh. He rolled on the ground.

"What's up with him?" Azmaria asked.

"I don't' know, he's weird," I said, shaking my head. If your brother would act like this, you would do the same thing. "So what, Azmaria? Just wanted to say hi?"

"No," she said in her friendly tone of voice, "I just wanted to invited you two to…"

Just then, Rosette intervened, "why are you inviting these two?"

"Because you said I could invited anyone. And I pick Bert and his…uh…"

"Twin brother," I said proudly. "His name is Amor."

"Pleased to meet you, Amor," Azmaria bowed. "Anyways, we're going on a little outing as Sister Kate gave us all the day off."

"I'm not busy," I said to her, "we'll be glad to go."

Rosette's showed anger and embarrassment. Then she conceded. "Okay fine, they can come. Might as well show them New York. I still don't know why we have to invite them…"

"_Someone's been drinking too much haterade." _Amor murmured.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She questioned him.

"You heard me. You're a hater. You've been drinking to much haterade. Get off the stuff."

While Amor and Rosette try to bit their heads off, I sighed. "Okay let's go," I said, tugging Amor along.

"We'll be at the front entrance at 10:00. Be sure to be there!" Azmaria shouted. As we left, Rosette talked to Azmaria.

"You don't even know them," she said.

Azmaria replied, "But this is a good way to interact with him as well as his twin. I'm sure he's nice, just the same."

"I don't know how the others will take a liking to them." Rosette said uncomfortably.

While they were talking, Amor and I were having a little conversation of our own.

"Why did you do that?" Amor questioned me.

"One: don't do slang. They don't know it so it's pointless to use it."

"She made me mad," Amor said.

"No excuse. Two: have composure. What you do is a refection of me."

"Okay, okay. I'll behave myself," Amor crossed his arms. "And I call you my brother."

"I have to tell Remington about our departure," I said. "I have to talk to him."

"Try Sister Kate's office. He's always there in each episode."

"Your right," I said to him, leaving Amor behind. He then proceeded to explore the compound by himself.

At Sister Kate' s office, Remington was all for the idea. "I think it's a good idea," he said while slipping his tea. "You can have a tour of the city."

"And get a history lesson," I pointed out. Then Sister Kate walked in.

"Hello Bert. How are you enjoying your stay?"

"Fine, fine." I said to her.

"I was surprised at the news that your brother was coming. I hope he's effective as you are in your work."

"I hope so too," I said to her. "Good day." I left the two in there.

"There's a lot of people here who need help," Kate pointed out.

"Yes…but they will manage," Remington said, taking another slip of tea.

At 9:45, a car was parked at the entrance and we went to it. Chrono and Azmaria were at the back and Rosette was waiting outside of the car.

"What took you?" Rosette asked us.

"Amor couldn't find the entrance again," I made up the excuse. Actually, he was in the cafeteria stuffing his face in chocolate cake.

"Mary, Claire and Anna are coming as well," Rosette said, "one of you can drive with them."

"I call shot gun," Amor shouted as he went over in the car. Then another car pulled up, with the other three sisters in there already. The blond came out.

"Hey Rosette," the blond said. "So are you ready?"

"Yep," she said happily, "this is Sister Mary."

"The brown haired one is Claire and the red head is Anna, right?"

The two of them looked dumbfounded. "How did you know?" Rosette asked.

"I know…I just know. Yeah, that's it!" I got in the car. "Are we going or what?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rosette said as she got in her car. Mary did the same. The group was ready as they pulled out of the entrance and out of the compound.

* * *

We're going to New York City. How will everything turn out? It was hard putting my brother's personalities here I hope you enjoy him. Anyways, please R&R. 


	6. A Day In New York City

Again, character introductions. Anyways, I hope you like it.

Don't own CC

* * *

**A Psychologist's Day And Life**

**

* * *

Chapter Six: A Day In New York City**

We had just begun our drive to New York City. The car wasn't as comfortable as the cars in the future but I suppose you can't expect much from the 1920's can you? Now that my brother was here, it wasn't quite lonely. I didn't know why Amor wanted to take the car with Rosette inside however I did know this. While he was in his car, I was in another car and we both didn't have a clue what was going to happen.

_  
Amor's Car_

"Are we there yet?" Amor whined.

"We've been on the road for ten minutes and already you're already complaining," Rosette said crossly. "Why don't you keep your mouth shut?"

"Make me," Amor replied, sticking his tongue.

"You are soooooo mature…"

"Rosette, that's enough," Chrono said, finally intervening. "These guys are our guests."

"Fine, I'll do it for your sake," Rosette relented.

_  
My Car_

I was sitting there quietly…thinking…actually daydreaming about stuff when someone tapped me at the shoulder. I looked around. Since Mary was driving, it was either Claire or Anna. I turned and saw Anna looking at me.

"Hey, you're awfully quiet. Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yes…I am. Thank you for your concern."

Anna stretched herself, "You don't have to be all formal. How come you're like that?"

"It wouldn't be the gentlemanly thing to do if you acted like a big baboon."

"Hey, he made a rhyme," Mary said happily.

"CAR, CAR," Claire calmly directed. The car barely missed an incoming car.

"Sorry," Mary apologized. I just sighed.

_  
Amor's Car_

"Someone's drunk driving," Amor pointed out to the other car behind them.

"That would be Mary," Rosette pointed out. "If she's talking while driving, then she gets distracted easily."

"That's a good thing to know. Remind me never to get in a car with her."

"That's not a nice thing to say," Azmaria said suddenly.

"Kid, there are so many things in the world that's not nice. Me talking behind someone's back is a cakewalk to the kinds of things that some people do in this world."

Suddenly Chrono and Rosette grew quiet. "Did I say something?" Amor asked.

"Just shut up already," Rosette said quietly.

_  
My Car_

"Something is wrong," I said suddenly. I couldn't explain it. I had a feeling that something was not right in my gut. Whatever it was, it had to do with my brother.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"I think something happened in the car in front of us."

"How can you tell?" Anna asked.

"Just call it a twin thing. I feel the same way he feels and vice versa. The feeling I feel right now is…guilt."

"Maybe he said something that he shouldn't have been said. Rosette is very sensitive on words."

"You think?" I asked her. This was an interesting side note. Rosette had been always rash and foolhardily on some cases however words bothering her? I remember one specific episode that she stated that words didn't bother her. This was something to keep on the back burner…for now.

"Hey, we're almost there!" Anna pointed out. I looked at the front window and the buildings began to be bigger and bigger. It seemed like both parties were driving in silence. About fifteen minutes later, we arrived to what looked like a huge theater. All parties came out of the car and spilt into two groups.

"Okay," Rosette began to direct. "Me and the sisters will go in one direction. The rest of you will…do whatever."

"You okay?" Mary asked Rosette.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"How come we're not bringing the boys and Azmaria?" Claire asked her.

"Because we didn't invited those two here, therefore they're not our responsibility. Azmaria and Chrono can watch these two."

"Still…if something happens to them, then Sister Kate will…"

"It's okay," I said to them. "If Rosette has her reasons then we shall respect them. Isn't that right, Amor?"

Amor was looking at the pretty lights when I said this. I slapped him across the head. "Hey! Wha'cha do that for!"

I just sighed. "We'll meet back here in two hours," Rosette said and the girls were off. Me, Amor, Chrono and Azmaria were the only ones left.

"Shall we begin to explore this city?" I asked the group.

They nodded.

"Then let's get going."

While my group was sightseeing one part of the town, Rosette and her group when to the business district of the city. To the girls, Rosette was quieter as usual.

"What's the matter?" Anna asked.

Rosette turned to them, "What?"

"We know when you're quiet, something is wrong. Tell us, we're your friends."

"I rather not say," she said looking down. "Something stupid happened, let's just say that."

"Does it have to do with Bert's brother?" Mary asked. Rosette gave them a cold stare.

"I knew it!" Mary said successfully.

"He's so dumb! Why does he have to act like a stupid asshole anyways! Who made him the king of the world!"

"I don't know why you're angry at him," Clare said, crossing her arms, trying to understand the situation. "Tell us from the beginning."

"Okay, here goes…" And Rosette gave the girls the explanation.

Meanwhile, Chrono and Azmaria where leading us to the park when I walked and talked with Amor.

"So, what happened?" I asked him.

"I think I did something stupid," Amor said guilty.

"What did you say?"

"Okay, this is how it gone down. You see, I was back talking about Mary's driving skills and then Azmaria comes out of nowhere and says how I shouldn't be doing that. Then I said, and I quote, _'_Me talking behind someone's back is a cakewalk to the kinds of things that some people do in this world.'"

Then I realized what happened, "you suck."

"What?"

"You probably reminded her about…him."

"Who?"

"You know, him. Whom she's looking for."

Amor still didn't get it, "What?"

"Do I have to spell it out to you? Her b-r-o-t-h-e-r!"

"B-r-o…oh, shit."

"He finally gets it."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well Rosette has the false impression that you were meaning something. When we get together, I want you to apologize to her."

"Why? I don't wanna!"

"You're gonna because you said shit that she didn't want to hear."

"Okay, okay, I'll apologize," Amor said finally.

"Good."

"Hey, what's the hold-up!" Chrono shouted at us. "It'll be dark soon by the time we're done our sightseeing!"

We both continued towards the park.

Meanwhile the girls took a seat near the fountain which was located near the business district. Rosette took a seat with Claire right beside her. Anna and Mary were standing.

"He just doesn't understand," Rosette said miserably. "He just doesn't…Both of them don't."

"Can you blame them?" Claire asked her. "Is it their fault they don't know your past."

"But…"

Anna started, "You've got to stop taking the impression that people know you. The truth is that they don't."

After a while of thought, she then finally agreed, "You're right. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Dammit, how come I keep on doing that?"

"It's your nature," Mary said to her, "you can't help it if you're like that."

Rosette gave a smile and the girls continued on their way.

We finally made it to the park and we took a seat on the benches that oversaw a huge field of grass. There was a hot-dog vendor and we each had a hot-dog. While me and Amor was busily chomping on his hot dog, a woman with green and yellow clothing walked passed. Chrono waved at her.

"Hey, Satella!" Chrono said with a smile.

She turned around, "Oh, it's you! Hello Azmaria…Chrono. Where's the loudmouth?"

"Rosette is with her friends," Chrono replied. "We're just watching some guys."

"Who?" Satella questioned.

Chrono to the both of us and we both noticed. "Uhh…hi," I said uneasy. "Chrono, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"_Why did you say that?"_ Amor asked me. _"You know who Satella is."_

I whispered back, _"If I did call her by her name without her introducing herself, then she would be suspicious, would she."_

"Satella Harvenheit," she introduced herself. "And you are?"

"My name is Bert and this is my brother Amor." We were lucky. Back in the 1920s, no one knew about Sesame Street. "Anyways, what is your business here?"

"That I cannot say," Satella said, taking her leave. "Azmaria, Chrono, say hi for the loudmouth for me."

"Okay…" Chrono said and she left us alone. I looked at my watch. "Oh, crap."

"What's wrong?" Azmaria asked.

"We're late."

We looked at the watch and realized that we were indeed late for the two hour limit. We all made a mad dash to the entrance of the park.

"What's taking them so long?" Anna asked impatiently.

"They must have didn't look at the time and don't realize it yet."

"Well I'm waiting for ten minutes and if they don't show up, we're leaving!"

Just then, we arrived at the scene.

"What took you?" Mary asked.

Amor replied, "A run-in with a jewel summoner, what do you think?" Chrono and Azmaria looked at him. Bad move.

Chrono spoke, "how did you know that Satella was a jewel summoner?"

"Uhhh…." Amor struggled for an answer.

"Because she had a jewel glove on her," I replied. "We were reading up on jewel summoning on an ancient text. Isn't that right, Amor?"

"Yeah sure…whatever."

"Anyways, let's get going," Rosette said as she got in the car. The rest of them followed while me and Amor talked.

"For the interest of safety, I'll drive with her this time. You get in the other car. When we get back, I want you to apologize to her."

"Fine, fine, I'll do it," Amor said impatiently. As we both went into our respected cars, they started up and we sped off back to the compound.

* * *

Don't worry guys. The interrogations will start soon. Very soon. Anyways, please R&R. 


	7. Patients, Seals And Nuns, Oh My!

Told you I would give you the talks. It may start a little slow but after a while, it gains momentum. Anyways, I hope you like it.

* * *

**A Psychologist's Day And Life**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Patients, Seals And Nuns, Oh My!**

After our trip to New York City, Amor apologized to Rosette accordingly to whom she graciously accepted it. The next morning, Remington showed us the so-called patients to whom we were suppose to talk to. Three men, three women. There were another six people however Remington took one of those people into his office while the others waited outside.

Amor had his own office so he took one of the girls and got her inside behind closed doors. I did the same with the remaining girl. While the other three men were waiting to be called, I had a chat with Sister Jane about her recent stress overload.

"_This is going to be hell," _I thought to myself as I sat her down. She looked down.

"Tell me, how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Well…" she started, "I feel…sick."

"In what way?"

"Well you see, I have this report I have to do for Sister Kate, then take up someone's shift, then go for choir practice, then…"

"Stop, stop," I said to her. "Why are you doing to many things at the same time?"

"Well, it's because I promised each of them I would do it."

The problem was really simple. The lesson in promises didn't occur to her and she was in her teens. "Let me tell you something about promises…" As I gave my lecture about keeping promises, I noticed that Jane was listening intensively. When I was finally done, I guess she understood it.

"But what do I do about the promises I made to each of them?" Jane asked.

"Well, just say that you can't do it. They'll understand."

"But what happens if they don't."

"Send them to me, I'll figure out something."

"Thanks!" Jane said and she went out the door. _"One down,"_ I thought to myself smiling. At the same time, Amor was done with his patient.

"How did it go?" I asked him.

"Pretty good," Amor said blushingly, "she was sad because of the screw ups she made but then I cheered her up by acting like myself. Then I told her that screw ups are opportunities for new experiences."

"Leave it to you to charm a woman," I said sarcastically. We both took one man of the three groups. This guy's name was Brandon.

"Tell me Brandon," I asked him behind closed doors once again. "What happened to you, you look like hell."

"Tell me about it," Brandon said to me, tired. "I've been working triple shifts this week and last week."

"Why don't you ask Sister Kate to change your shifts?"

"I don't want to ask her! She's like…goes all ballistic if you fail to meet up with your shifts. Then people are asking me to take their shifts because they have their own stuff to do."

The problem was pretty obvious. He had problems of saying no and is afraid to ask for a shift change because of his perception of his boss.

"Look, there are times when you have to say 'no' to people. You're like, the yes-man because you say yes to everything. You know what's best for yourself so say 'no' because at the rate things are going right now, you're going to burn yourself out."

Brandon was listening, he was looking straight at me.

"_Okay…."_ I thought about what I was going to say next. "And another thing. I've met Sister Kate, she's a good woman. Sure she's always yelling but that's just her nature. You just have to go to her and ask for the change."

"And what happens if she yells?"

"Take it. A man's stereotype always says to not be disturbed by someone's way of talking. Just take the yell and if that doesn't work, sent her to me."

"… …Okay, I'll give it a shot." He left the room, "thanks."

"_Things are going according to plan," _I thought. I saw Amor talking to his patient and then he walked off. Amor turned to me.

"That guy's a hater."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because he hates his job, he hates his room, he hates his co-workers so you know what I said?"

"Okay, I'll bite. What did you say?"

"I said for him to stop hating and to stop loving. Then I listed all the advantages of being here. This made his very unconvinced and he left to think about what I said." We both looked around.

"Where's the other guy?"

Just then, Remington's door opened and out came the third man and him. He then left and Remington came to us.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Apparently the man's parents died in a gang related fight," Remington said. "He just needed comfort." Then his phone rang.

"I'll get that," Remington said and he rushed to his office. Me and Amor looked around.

"So this is what we have to do…everyday."

"Yep."

"I like this job."

"You're not taking this job, I like this job."

"Whatever," Amor crossed his arms. Just then, Remington rushed out of the office.

"Sorry boys but I have to go!"

"What happened?" Amor asked him.

"It seemed that the Seal of the Seven Wings has been broken. I don't know how but we have to seal it right away."

Remington was about to go when I asked him, "Remington, do you know what will happen during that moment?"

He thought for a moment, then replied, "no. That's the effect of time travel. You start to forget the events that you foresee after a while. Excuse me." And with that, Remington left in a rush. We both looked at each other.

"We both know what's going to happen, right?"

Amor grinned, "Yeah, we know."

"Good, I just wanted to clear your hesitation." We both rushed over to the front entrance where all the forces were assembling. Then we saw Chrono, Azmaria and Rosette talking to each other. When we went to them, Chrono talked to us.

"You heard about the news. I'm sorry but you two can't come."

"We understand," I replied. I turned to Rosette, "You be careful, you hear?"

She nodded and started the car. As the forces rode off, we both went back inside. It was already late and darkness loomed. So we called it a day.

I awoke to the sounds of thunder and lighting. Amor was still asleep in which I couldn't get back to. So putting on my slippers, I walked out of the door and into the halls. I roamed around for a bit but then I saw something that was heading towards the cafeteria. Closely following it, I hid behind the shadows. The doors were locked however this person had a key and opened the doors. Closely following again, the person turned around. It was Rosette.

"_What's she doing here?"_ I asked myself. Then I followed her into the cafeteria and into the back. She prepared something, a sandwich I think. She slowly ate it and that's when I got the feeling that something was wrong.

"_Why is she doing this?"_ I asked myself again. I followed her to the back where she was doing the dishes. Then she got a jar of apple juice and she slowly poured it. That's when I decided to confront her.

In my brave voice, I said, "Mixing up some margaritas? Mine's a double, Senorita. That's Spanish you know."

"…" no response. There was definitely something wrong with her.

"Uh-oh. What's going on," I went towards her.

"What does it look like?" she said coldly, "I'm drinking something." Her voice was cracked and the reception was cold. It wasn't like her. Then I told her to do something that would indeed confirm my suspicions.

"Turn around." She slowly did and her eyes were red and her face, tearful. I gulped and continued, "It's a very sad thing, drinking apple juice. It makes me cry too."

"Shut up, I'm not crying," she said, voice still cracked.

"Okay…would you like to talk about it?"

"No," she responded in her cold state.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"So what is it? The fact that you can't kill your enemy because he has the whereabouts of your brother or the fact that you keep on running into dead ends? Hmm? Which one is it?"

She was sniffing for a moment and then…she asked me, "How did you know all those things?"

"Remington told me," I lied. "How sad."

"Shut up, shut up!" She was yelling at me now. I raised my eye brow slightly so I showed her that I wasn't scared. In reality, I was. How would you feel if you confronted a deranged nun? "You don't know me! You don't know how I feel!"

"Strike three Rosette," I yelled back. "Thing is I do know how it feels. There are people in the world who go through the same crap that you do. The difference between you and them is that they're successful while you're a smuck!"

She made out a shrill scream and then grabbed a knife out. She was holding up in the air. Now you would think that I would be screaming myself to stop at this but the quality of stubbornness is what I like. I won't stop until I have spoken my view. Know that this was a one-time opportunity, I kept on going.

"Yeah, that's right. Go ahead, kill me, you know you want to…" She stopped with the look of fear in her eyes. I couldn't understand the feeling…it was the feeling of satisfaction.

"What are you waiting for? You want to kill me right? Now's your chance!" She was still looking at me, knife in hand.

"DO IT!" I yelled. Then she held the knife and stabbed the wooden table. She then collapsed on her knees on the floor.

"You are pathetic," I said to her. These were my views I was expressing. Harsh words were necessary. "You probably did the same thing to him, did you? You couldn't kill him because he was your only connection or maybe you simply couldn't do it."

"I…I…" she stammered with her voice still cracked.

"Listen, if your going to keep on freezing up on him every time you see him then he's won this fight. You won't see your brother ever again. Do you want that?"

"No…" she whispered. "But…"

"But what?"

"I don't have much time," she showed me her watch and started to cry. "I just want to find him and kill the guy. I can't die in peace but I just want to die with at least little dignity."

"There's no such thing," I said to her, whispering. "Our bodies break down, sometimes when we're 90, sometimes before we're even born, but it always happens and there's never any dignity in it. I don't care if you can walk, see, wipe your ass. It's always ugly - always! We can live with dignity - we can't die with it."

There she was silently weeping while I watched her on the floor. I felt sorry for her, I really did. As the sun rose up, I said to her. "We can talk more."

She nodded her head. "I'll ask Remington for a place to talk…you know. Some kind of a date or…something."

She nooded her head again, "I'm sorry," she whisphered.

"Just…keep it between us, okay?"

She silently got up and walked back to her room. I went back to my room and got dressed myself. Amor woke up just when I was about to get my shoes on.

"You're awake," I said to him.

"You're up early," Amor pointed out. "What did you do?"

I smiled, "I had a talk with a certain person. You shouldn't miss any _House_ episodes, those things have quantim shit like you wouldn't believe."

* * *

Yeah, yeah, it may have gone fast for some people but that's how I write. Anyways, please R&R and thank you all for your kind reviews. 


	8. To Know Thy Enemy

An important event will happen. I think this is the episode when Remington is being held hostage in the train station. Different result? Let's watch.

Don't own CC

* * *

**A Psychologist's Day and Life**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: To Know Thy Enemy**

A week and fifty patients later, Amor and I were making some progress within the Order. They were minor stuff really, a simple concept of deducing what's what. Remington was at a retreat, somewhere but we did know that he wasn't here. As I could recall, he had suggested to us that we take up weaponry classes about four days earlier…

_Begin Flashback_

It was the middle of day and Amor and I were walking within the compound, on our breaks.

"Remington said that we have to take up some weaponry if we want to fight," I started.

"So?" Amor asked, arms stretched.

"What? The guy said that we have to defend ourselves and you say 'so'? Get with the program! These guys handle demons, devils, etc, etc."

"I know, I know. I'm just saying…"

"Try to be serious about this. What kind of weapon do you want to handle?" Just then we passed two men who were sparring with cross swords. We looked at each other.

"Swords are nice, how 'bout that?"

"Sure, what the hell?"

So we asked Remington if it was okay to try the swords. We found them very lightweight however when activated, it was pretty cool to handle and a little heavy. So after being showed the basic training about handling a sword, we sparred night and day, whenever free time came our way. About two days later after that, Rosette and her friends came to see us spar…

"So how do you like the swords?" Chrono asked.

"They're fine," I said, approvingly. Azmaria smiled.

"You're good for some guys who got a hand on those things two days ago."

"Are you keeping count?" Amor asked her.

Azmaria stuttered, "Well…I…"

"It's a joke," Amor said finally and I gave a sigh. Then I saw Rosette looking distracted. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Huh? Wha?" she was obviously distracted. "No, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about…stuff."

I put my sword away on account that something was going on. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" I ushered Rosette from the group. The others watched.

"What could he been doing?" Chrono asked.

"Maybe she has something for him?" Azmaria replied.

"_Yeah, maybe a kiss or two?"_ Amor snickered stupidly.

Meanwhile, I was with Rosette who was still looking a bit edgy.

"Okay, spill. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing I said," Rosette became defensive. "You don't have to know my every move."

She was hiding something. "Come on, I'm not gonna tell."

She thought for a minute, then said, "Okay. I ran into a dead end in my investigation."

"Oh?" This was interesting. Finding her brother without Chrono's help? That was something to look into.

"Why don't you ask Chrono for help?" I asked her.

"He has enough problems," Rosette said guilty. "Ever since what happened at the Seven Seals, he's been…different. So please…"

"I'm a man of my word. Do what you will." I walked off and let Rosette do her own thing. My brother followed behind me.

"So what she say?" he asked me.

"I'll tell you later."

We discussed about Rosette's problem later at night. I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone. However I trusted my brother and he did vice versa. After my explanation, our discussion continued.

"Man, so she actually investigated on her own?"

"That's right," I said to him, pouring a glass of water.

"That's weird. I mean, in every Chrono Crusade episode, those guys are like peas in a pod!"

"Tell me about it."

"Should we tell Chrono?"

"And risk the realization that I told a secret? No way!"

"But you want to see her squirm."

"True." I did want to see her squirm under pressure however in friendly circumstances. This raised another question. "Amor, how come you hate Rosette?"

He looked at me, "I don't hate Rosette! She hates me! She's a player hater!"

"Player hater? Man, you bother anyone and anything that shows an expression."

"I don't do it for fun."

"Yes you do!"

"Okay, shut up," he said this and turned off the light. He went under. "We won't be discussing this again."

"Ok…sure…whatever."

_End Flashback_

It was after the last patient when we noticed something.

"It's been quiet," Amor started. "Too quiet…space quiet."

"Yeah, like something's missing." We looked around the compound and we saw everyone at their usual post. Suddenly we saw Anna, Mary and Claire at the front entrance waiting.

"Hello ladies," Amor said to them. Simultaneously, they looked at us.

"Hi guys," Claire greeted us.

"What are you doing?" I asked them.

"Oh, we're just waiting for the groceries to come here."

"Really?" I looked at them. "Who's brining them?"

"Rosette, Chrono and Azmaria," Anna replied. Then we figured it out.

"Now I know why it's been dead around here." Amor said cheerfully.

"Yeah. And Remington's not back from his little retreat, I forget where he went."

Suddenly, a car drove up and soon Rosette, Chrono and Azmaria were carrying in groceries.

"Welcome back," Anna greeted them. Then she saw one of the bags wet. "Oh, Rosette! What have you done! You've gotten the bag wet. Now we can't use the sugar."

"I'm sorry," Azmaria apologized.

"No, it's not your fault," Anna continued. "Rosette's the one who's pushing you."

"Hey, what does that suppose to mean!" she started towards Anna but then stopped. "You're lucky anyways. I have to go."

"Where?" Claire asked.

"To the train station. Father Remington asked me to pick him up."

We must have had a mental link because me and Amor looked at each other at the same time. We knew what was going to go down. As Rosette started to leave, I stopped her.

"What?" Rosette asked.

"We're coming with you," I said to her. "Meaning we, we mean the both of us."

"What!" Rosette was yelling. "No, you're not coming!"

"Rosette can take care of herself," Chrono reassured us. However it didn't stop the both of us.

"Yeah, but something may happen," Amor said, justifying our actions.

As Chrono and Amor continued the pointless debate, Rosette and I had a private talk.

"What do you want to come?" Rosette asked.

"Because something is going to happen."

"What will happen?"

"I cannot say however I know that something is wrong."

"If that's your excuse, then I won't let you two come."

As Rosette prepared to leave again, I then decided to play dirty. "Rosette," I whispered to her. "Do I really have to tell Chrono about that new activity in regards to that certain matter…"

She looked at me, looked down, then looked at me again. "Okay, okay, you can come. The both of you."

"_Yes,"_ I thought to myself. It may have been a dirty move however it did got us with her. As me and Amor walked off with Rosette, Chrono and Azmaria looked at us.

"Why did they want to come?" Chrono asked the group.

Azmaria replied, "I don't know but Bert sure had a worried look on his face."

The car started and we were off. It was about a good five minutes out of the compound before Rosette spoke.

"You didn't have to do that," Rosette said to me, "I thought that talk was private. You promised…"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone."

"Well, now that the others are gone, why did you _really_ want to come?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

Then Amor spoke, "That's the problem with you, Rosette. You can't think even five minutes in front of your face."

"What does that suppose to mean?" she asked, offended.

"Use your brain," Amor continued, "if Remington had his own car, then why did he needed you to pick him up?"

Rosette stuttered, "Well…um…I…"

"So…it is a trap," I finally said.

"Wha?"

"…Of the several possibilities, it looks like the worst one came true. You see, if this is the case, then something may have happened to Remington. It may even be work of the enemy."

Rosette became silent about this. "Then what are we suppose to do?"

"We fight," I prepared my sword, Amor did his. Rosette said nothing at this point on. When we arrived at the train station, we went up the first few steps and stopped at the doors.

Rosette cocked her gun, "If you're right about this…"

"Trust me, we're right about this." We barged inside the station and everyone was acting normally.

"So far, so good," Rosette said shakily.

"Be careful anyways," I said to her. Then we caught sight of Remington.

"Father Remington!" Rosette shouted. She started to run to him but then we were blocked by some other people.

Sword in hand, I said, "Be on your guard, there are enemies about!"

"You don't have to act like Kratos," Amor replied to this quote.

"Shut up, it makes me sound cool."

One man spoke, "So sister, you have company. No matter, I shall take care of your friends and then take care of you."

"Why are you doing this?" Rosette asked. "Why do we have to fight?"

"That man is in some sort of spell," I explained to her. Amor swiped the air with his swords and soon threads began to reveal themselves.

"Hey lady! For the record, I really hate spiders."

A child spoke this time. "So you know. I don't know how but that knowledge will follow you to the grave." At that precise moment, Remington then broke loose and took his sword out. We began swiping everywhere and threads were flying.

A old man spoke, "Damn you all. I'll kill you."

"Like you will," I said confidently. Then the people started to grab sharp objects and threatened themselves. "I'll kill them all. All I want is the girl."

"Me?" Rosette questioned. Then I saw something glimmer from the high rise. While Rosette was distracted, I took the gun from her hand and shot the glimmer. A terrifying scream from the high rise and every single person dropped on the ground. The thing slither to the underground.

"After her!" I yelled to the group. We then rushed over to the underground where the thing crawled into a train. The whistled blowed. The engineer came out from the locomotive.

"Dammit. I failed you Lord Joshua."

"Joshua?" Rosette whispered. "You know my brother!"

"If it wasn't for these fools then I would have gotten you."

"Please, tell me where to find him! Who are you?"

"She's Rizal, one of the Sinners."

"A…A sinner?" She looked at us.

"Ha, so you did know!" the conductor who was really Rizal, taking control. "For this, you shall both pay for making a fool out of me!"

"…Stubborn woman. I suppose I should expect no less from one who usurped your master's good graces. Take heed, Rizal. Once we capture you and extract all knowledgeable information, we'll deal with you. Then you'll be begging for our forgiveness."

"You speak nonsense, boy," As the train began to leave, Rizal shouted. "But don't expect you can deceive us all for long!"

The train left us alone in the barren train station. Rosette looked at me.

"We did some investigations of our own on the Sinners. Rizal was the first one I read about. An interesting ability, mind control."

"Why didn't you say anything!" Rosette yelled.

"…you didn't ask."

She made a grunt of frustration and stormed out off.

"_Hater…"_ Amor mumbled.

"Shut up."

As we got out of the train station, Remington had a talk with us. "I didn't even know that was going to happen. I suppose the effects of time travel is kicking in. I appreciate you two helping me out."

"Just don't keep your guard down next time, okay?" Rosette was in her car, waiting for us.

"For the interest of my safety, I'll drive with Remington," Amor said while heading towards Remington's car. We both looked at each other.

"I'll drive him. I suppose you want to talk to Sister Rosette."

"_Thanks a lot, Amor. Leave me with the hard job._ I'll drive with her." And this is only the downside of not having a license.

Two cars leaving the train station and heading back to the Order. At the back mirror, I saw Amor being his bothersome self in Remington's presence. We were in total silence on the drive back however this ended when we approached the compound.

"You know about the enemy, don't you?" Rosette asked me.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Then…do you know about…"

I looked at her. At least I can tell her this bit of information. "Yes, I do know."

"Then…can you tell me?"

"What's the point? You're going to find out tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes…"

Silence once again. "Thank you," she said.

"What? What for?"

"You know…just about everything up to this point."

"…fine."

Nothing more was said during that day.

* * *

So how did you like the train station theme? Different result, right? Well, I hope that you enjoyed it. Anyways, please R&R 


	9. The Dreams, The Date And The Past

This is a long chapter. Some of these writings are ripped off from _House M.D _so I don't own any of those. Anyways, the plot is here so it'll be your job to find it. Oh, and if you have flames…don't direct them to me.

Don't own CC

* * *

**A Psychologist's Day And Life**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Dreams, The Date And The Past **

Tossing and turning in my bed, I had a dream.

_The setting was a hospital, in a check-up room. An old man with a cane, an older man sitting on the check up table and a young man with brownish hair. They were having a conversation while watching a portable TV._

_The young man spoke, "So she's really coming back?"_

_The older man asked, "Who's coming back?"_

_The man with the cane replied, "You don't know her." _

_The young man continued, "You give her a raise? Increase her benefits?"_

_The man with the cane answered him spitefully, "Don't have TiVo on this thing, can't rewind. Shut up."_

_The older man then asked, "You lower her hours?"_

_The man with the cane then snapped, "You don't even know her."_

_The young man asked, "Who is this guy?"_

_The man with the cane replied, "He's a patient."_

_The older man finished the sentence, "He's examining me." _

_The man with the cane continued, "He's got to go back to work as soon as I'm done with the examination. Guess I do too."_

_The young man then said, "It's got to be something. I mean, she didn't come back because she likes you."_

_The man with the cane then gives the young man a weird look. The young man laughed, "Wait a minute, she did come back because she likes you."_

_The older man laughed with him, "Heh heh! You dog! You slept with her!" _

_The man with the cane, holding a needle, said, "Keep talking. I'll finish your exam with a prostate check." He then turned to the young man. "I agreed to take her on one date." _

_The young man, surprised, said, "what?"_

"_So, you're into this girl?" The older man asked._

"_Yes," the young man replied._

"_No!" the man with the cane exclaimed. "_S_he's not giving me any choice."_

"_Wait," the older man said, "she's make you do her?"_

"_Date her!" the man with the cane corrected._

_The young man spoke, "Young ingénue doctor falling in love with gruff, older mentor; her sweet gentle nature bring him to a closer, fuller understanding of his wounded heart_._"_

_Then the older man takes his arm and puts it around the cane man's neck, saying, "do it, or you're gay!" _

"_For God's sake!" the man with the cane exclaims. He then takes the TV and walks out the door. While he does this, the other two started to sing, "-sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"_

I awoke then and there. _"That was surreal," _I thought to myself. Then I looked at the clock. It was five in the morning.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. Amor jumped off the bed.

"WHAAAAAT!" he yelled.

"We're late, guy!"

"For what!" he asked me, still half asleep.

"Remember our plan?"

"What plan?"

"I'll explain to you again." The night before, I had another dream. It had to do with an orphanage, a boy putting a book under his bed after writing something and then a blinding flash. That's all I remember. We told Remington about this and he said he would take us to the orphanage at 5:30 in the morning.

Amor's eyes widened. "Oh man, you're right!" We both got dressed very quickly and then met Remington at the cafeteria 15 minutes prior to our departure.

"I thought you two would never come," Remington said with a smile.

"Sorry, we were in deep sleep."

"Anyways," Remington then got serious, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"A dream can sometimes tell the future. Or so they say."

"Okay, let's eat before we go." We then ate some bread and cheese followed by coffee. At 5:30, we were off. We rode in complete silence. It must have taken 45 minutes to get to Michigan and about 15 minutes to get to our destination. Seventh Bell Orphanage was covered by a huge dome. No car was in sight.

I sighed relief, "Good, we beat them here."

"Who?"

"The others. They plan to be here."

"Okay…let's get going," Remington said, going over to the doors. When the doors opened, it was dark.

"Find the lights here," I directed the two. Soon the lights were on and the doors closed on us. We walked to where there were stone statues.

"Poor kids," Amor murmured.

"Remington, could you keep watch?"

"Yes, of course. I do not see a reason why I have to come in there..."

"Don't worry, we'll be quick. Come on, Amor."

I tugged Amor along. "Why do I have to come?" Amor whinned.

We entered to what was a long hallway. Before a bedroom, we came to yet another stone statue. I went up to it. We shook our heads accordingly then went into the bedroom. There were a lot of stuff there. Scattered books, pieces of paper, and blood marks. I found the bed and I searched under it, finding a book.

"Wha'cha got there, Bert?" Amor asked.

I looked through the pages. "Yep, it's all here."

"What is?"

"Oh just about everything about Joshua. This is his journal."

"I didn't know he had a journal. Not in the episodes. How did you know?"

"Dreams, remember. That and I had a feeling that something was here. Wanna read?"

We then sat on the bed and read some pages. The entries were short, mind you…

_The others played hide and seek today. I really wish I could join them. But I have to be in bed. Ms. Gene said I could go out tomorrow. I really hope so._

Another entry…

_My condition is getting worse. While the others play, I'm stuck in here. Remington came in today to check on me. He's really friendly but Rosette doesn't trust him. It seems that my opinion doesn't matter to her. She's really bossy but then again…she's my sister._

We read right up to the last page…

_Looks like I need a new book. Anyways, I'm going to the Order in New York City so I can become stronger. We're leaving in one week. I didn't tell Rosette though however I think she knows. I'm going to stop writing now. I have a feeling that I'm going to stop writing for a long while…_

We both looked at each other. We both got up, me saying, "Anyways, we got what we came for so let's go."

As we both went out of the building, Remington ran to us. "Good timing. Someone is coming."

The doors opened once again and in came in Rosette…all alone.

"What the hell?" we both said simultaneously. Now this totally screwed up the storyline. In the episode, Rosette was accompanied by Chrono and Azmaria. Totally oblivious to our presence, she sat on the wooden fence.

I turned to the two, "ok, listen up. I'll take the heat from her. You guys escape some other way then go back to the Order so that you guys have an alibi. If anyone asks, say that you went out for breakfast or something. I think of something else...a stroll, maybe."

"But how about you?" Amor asked me. "How will you get back to the compound?"

"When everything is safe, you can pick me up. Meet me one, two hours at the front entrance. If you don't come, I'll find some other way of transportation."

Remington and Amor looked at me. "Fine, we'll meet you one hour at the entrance." The two departed from me. They went through the back door in which Rosette looked around. I came out of my hiding place and went towards her. There was a slight look of surprise and then it was gone.

"I knew you'd be here," I said to her.

She then replied, "Care to share with the class?"

"Oh, come on, do I have to spell it out for you? Reminiscing. Actually, I'm not sure that's how you spell it."

She turned to hide her face, "Men should grow up."

"Yeah. And dogs should stop licking themselves. It's not gonna happen." I took a seat right beside her. She was silent (for once).

"Such a sad fate that these kids went through. Frozen in time, forever having the periods slip through their cold, decrypted hands."

"…" was her reply.

"I read the reports. It said that some unknown force did this. My question is: what does that have to do with you? For that matter, why are you here?"

"Why don't I answer your questions with some of my own," she said coldly. "What are **_you _**doing here? Why are you always asking questions? And above all why do you insist of bothering me!"

"My answer to your second question is my philosophy: if you keep on asking questions, you keep on getting answers. My answer to your third question is simply I am intrigued about what you do and how you got here."

"And the answer to my first question?"

"I'm curious. Like an eight year old boy with a puzzle that's just a little too grown up for him to figure out."

She was silent once again. We watched the things that were right before us. The stone statues, the destroyed orphanage and their faces that showed fear and terror. I got up.

"If you insist on watching grass grow, I won't stop you." I then began to leave.

"Stop…" she whispered. I turned around and she grabbed my arm. For a girl, she had an incredibly strong grip. I sat down again.

"Don't leave me alone," she continued. "I need someone."

"Why don't you have Chrono? Or Azmaria? What happened to those two?"

"They slept in. I went alone."

"Are you a loner? Do you choose to distance yourself from others?"

"I've been always alone. Ever since I arrived at the Order I've been always treated differently. I open my heart, but no one took me in. I never felt that feeling here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"These people," she referred to the stone statues. "They knew us. The both of us."

"By meaning 'we' you mean you and your brother."

"So you **_do_** know."

"I know your brother and yourself. I know what really happened here. I read the reports. It's surprising how fast news travels like that in the Order."

"But why did you ask those questions in the first place?"

"To get you out in the open. You've ever read 'Alice in Wonderland?'" I took the book we found in the orphanage.

"Yes. It's one of my favourites."

"Alice goes to her adventure in Wonderland because she followed the white rabbit and went down the rabbit hole in the first place, correct?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with me?" Then she took a look at the book I was holding, "What is that?" she asked me.

"This book…belonged to your brother."

"Joshua wrote a book?"

"More like a journal. It's about his deepest feelings, accomplishments, his…sadness. I'm going to give you a choice. You cannot choose again. You can either not read the book and go out that door like we never did anything. Or you can take a good look at this book and see how deep the rabbit hole goes."

She thought for a moment. She was thinking really hard. Then she took the book and started to read. After a while, her eyes started to water.

"No…" she whispered, "I didn't mean it like that. I didn't realize…" I took the book out from her hands. She looked at me with her eyes.

"I didn't mean it…I didn't know…"

"Know what?"

"I…I didn't know he…felt that way…about me."

I didn't have to look at that book. I knew how Joshua felt about Rosette. It was sad. Protecting the ones you love by hurting them.

"After the stuff that happened during the re-sealing of the Seven Wings Seal, I wanted to leave. That's what I planned to do. I didn't want anyone to suffer anymore. I thought the Order could protect Azmaria. But then…this book."

I then understood. She wanted to give up. However the book gave her a new resolve. She then said to me, "I have to tell him. Find him. Tell him before I go away…"

She grabbed my shirt. _"Okay, this is getting a bit personal."_

"Please, you've got to help me find him."

I thought for a moment, it wasn't an immediate response. Then I said, "Sure. Me and my brother will help you find your brother. But what will it take you to come back to the Order? I mean, you want to leave, right?"

She wiped away her tears. "I…" she blushed then and there and I swear I was about to faint when I heard these words. "Maybe we could talk some more. You're a good listener, I'll give you that much."

"Thanks…_Where the hell are you going with this?"_

"Maybe you could set a time and place for a talk. You know…for an appointment. Not at the Order, maybe somewhere outside…you know, like a…d…date."

"A…wha? Please repeat that, I must have something crazy in my ear. Did you say…a date?"

"Yeah…Maybe I should've said anything. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's cool. If you want a date…then…"

"How about…this Saturday? I've got a place."

"Okay then…"

"Do you need a ride? I don't know how you got here…but."

"I've got arrangements. I'll meet you back at the Order."

Rosette then started to leave. "Oh, Rosette? No one knew about this." She gave a brisk nod then left. I was left to think. I've never been on a date in my life and now I'm being asked? I waited at the front entrance after I turned off the lights in the dome. Remington and Amor came back. One hour, exactly.

"How did she take it?" Remington asked.

"Drive."

"I want to know!" Amor whined.

"Later, I'll tell you both later."

They both didn't understand until later that night. Me, Remington and Anna were inside Remington's office. We were listening to a radio. It wasn't until Anna reported in something interesting.

Anna began, "Rosette left a note saying that she was leaving."

Remington was shocked, "What? What did the note say?"

"It said that she was leaving because she wanted to get away from it all. Chrono, Azmaria as with a few others were shocked by this. Chrono was just about to leave to find her when she came through those doors and gave Chrono a hug. When we asked her about it, she said someone took care of it."

"Hmmm…" Remington looked at me however my attention was to the radio. It had some jazz on that I liked. "Anna, thank you for the report." She then dismissed herself. Remington looked at me.

"What?"

"So Rosette's really coming back, huh? You've got something to do with it."

Amor came walking in, "Who coming back?"

"You don't know her," I said quickly. Remington continued to smirk.

"What did you do? Tell Sister Kate to give her a raise? Increase her benefits?"

"_I felt that I did this before…_ Don't have TiVo on this thing (referring to the radio), can't rewind. Shut up."

"Did you lower her hours?" Amor asked.

"You don't know her!" I yelled. _"I definitely heard this before…but where?"_

Amor crossed his arms, "It's got to be something. I mean, she didn't come back because she likes you. Hey, wait a minute! She did come back because she likes you!"

I warned him, "Keep talking." I turned to Remington. "I've agreed to take her on one date."

"WHAT?" he practically yelled.

"So, you're into this girl," he smirked.

"Yes," Amor with the stupid commentary.

"No, she's not giving me any choice!"

"Wait, she's making you to her?" Amor asked.

"Date her!" I corrected him.

Remington smiled, "Young ingénue psychologist falling in love with gruff, older mentor; her sweet gentle nature bring him to a closer, fuller understanding of his wounded heart."

"We're the same age!"

Amor put his arm around my neck, "Do her, or you're gay."

That's when I realized. The quote, the dream. It all came from the same source.

It was from House.

Quickly I gotten myself up and headed out the door and while doing this I heard, "-sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Hmm…same situation, same answer. I turned around to them, smiled, then said,

"Grow up. And learn to harmonize."

* * *

Another long chapter. I hope that you've like it. I know, most of the parts are ripped but hey, those quotes are awesome! Anyways, please R&R and no flames. 


	10. Post Date Situation

Thank you all for your reviews. MisoGirl pointed out something that indeed conflicted the last chapter and maybe the fate of this story. I didn't realize the Rosette/Chrono relationship until I read the review. Anyways, I attempted to patch up some holes in my story. If you find anything, please let me know.

Don't own CC

* * *

**A Psychologist's Day And Life**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Post-Date Situation **

Now you things couldn't get any worse…but it did. First of all, a certain nun (won't be mentioning any names) had asked me on a date. Mind you, I wouldn't call it a date but…a time to talk. Okay, a date mind you but I didn't have any feelings or puppy love, or anything that made me feel mushy. Ergo, before the day began, I woke up extra early (about six, I think). I then made my way to the Elder's place in knowing that Chrono would hang around there. I knocked on the door and about five minutes of doing so, I was about to leave when the door opened. Chrono came out with his…sleep attire.

"What's going on?" He asked, sleepy eyed. "Oh, which one are you?"

"Bert," I said to him. "Come on, I need to talk to you."

"Just let me get dressed, okay?"

After Chrono got dressed, he met up with me at the fountain. Then I told him the whole situation. Yeah, it may have been a horrible move however I was determined to keep the relationship that Rosette and myself had as friends. He was bugged eyed after I was done.

"I…I…can't believe she did that," Chrono stammered. "She…asked you to…" Then he burst out laughing. "I can't believe she did that!"

"Don't laugh," I said, seriously. "Don't you have some sort of relationship with her?"

"Well…" he got quiet. "We've been close ever since she was a little girl. I suppose I do have feelings for her."

"_This guy is even denser than Lloyd _(referring to _Tales of Symphonia)._ At any rate, you have no problem with this…right?"

He thought for a moment, "I guess not…"

"I mean…we don't have feelings for each other, we're just friends."

"Yeah…sure."

Just then Azmaria came into the scene. "Good morning, Bert, Chrono."

"Morning," we said simultaneously.

"Amor's looking for you and Chrono, Sister Kate wants you to see her right away."

"Okay," Chrono said leaving. I then went to the cafeteria to have some breakfast. Today I just had some potatoes and eggs. Amor and Remington came over.

"Look at this guy, beer leaving me."

"I didn't beer leave you. Did I escape the compound?"

"Anyways," Remington said, having a seat. "How would you two like to go on a mission?"

"A mission? What kind of a mission?"

"There have been reports of a creature stalking the streets of New York. Rosette and Chrono already left for the scene. I would like you two to accompany me."

"Very well," I said, getting up. "We'll accompany them."

Remington walked off. I turned to Amor. "Do you know what episode is this?"

"Hell Hound," Amor replied. "Let's see…a car chase while the hound hunts and kills criminals. Nice…"

We caught up to Remington who was going to accompany us on the drive. After a good time of travel, I told Remington to go to a street and wait.

"What for?" he asked.

"Wait and see," was the reply from Amor. Just then, a car sped zoomed across us, followed by a black thing and then by another car who was shooting at the thing. It was Chrono and Rosette.

Amor yelled, "Punch it!" and we pursued the convoy. However they took a hard right and we missed the turn. We scrambled to get to the right direction however most of the action was over. We parked the car and we saw Rosette and Chrono talking to each other briefly, then taking a good at the wreckage and Chrono running away somewhere while Rosette going to the crash site.

"Remington, stay here. We'll go over to the wreck." Remington stayed in the car and we walked over to the site. Rosette was trying to keep a wounded man from dying.

"Get up, get up!" she yelled. The man groaned and he stopped moving. We both knew how it was going to turn out.

"Rosette," Amor started, "time of death." She looked at us and continued her futile effort. "Time of death?" Amor asked again and again Rosette didn't listen.

I looked at my watch. "Time of death…10:45 am."

She turned to Amor and walked over to him. "Do you know what just happened?" she asked fiercely, "A man is dead! Doesn't that bother you?"

Amor gave it a thought. "No? Is it supposed to bother me?"

She gave a grunt of frustration and then left towards Chrono. I looked at him.

"If you don't think about it, then you can move on. Don't let anything like that bother you."

"I suppose that she's at an age she is yet to realize that fact." I had to agree with him. If you think about it, then you are vulnerable in being distracted and cannot perform to the best of your ability. We returned to Remington who gave us a lift back to the Order. After our arrival, we went to our offices in order to fulfill our psychologist duties. This took about two hours and after one patient left my office, we had our break. While I eating an apple, Sister Mary came walking.

"Someone's got a date! Someone's got a date!" she chanted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

She gave a smile, "Remington told me about it. You're going on a date with Rosette!"

"How do you know? And it's not a date; it's more like a meeting."

"Then how come you're blushing?" I was indeed blushing. She gave a quick laugh and continued on her way. I was seriously considering canceling the outing however I would then be branded as the jerk in the Order. Five patients later, yet another knock was on my door.

"Come in," and in came Remington.

"You bastard, you told about my meeting."

"Mary's got a big mouth," Remington said disappointingly.

"Ha, not as big as yours."

"We've found the creature that is known as the Hell Hound. He's in the underground somewhere. We need both of your help."

"Fine, it beats paperwork anyways."

I got Amor and the three of us went underground. We were set up near the end.

"How come we're set up in the end here?" Amor asked.

"Because that's what they want us be. We're the final defense line."

"That thing moves pretty fast. How are we going to hit it?"

"With this," I held a metal sphere. "A flash bomb. I 'temporary borrowed' this from the elder's office."

"You mean 'stole' it did you?"

"Well…" I was cut off by some noises. Suddenly there was a pink light that flooded the underground.

"Ooooohh, pretty," Amor said sarcastically. We both prepared our swords and soon a black thing appeared out of nowhere.

"I thought Rosette killed that thing in the end," Amor shouted frantically.

"We only got one shot at this. We'll up and we'll strike it at the same time. That will finish the beast!" I threw the flash bomb and it exploded, having the hound vulnerable for a minute. That was our chance. We both charge head-on to the demon and slashed the hound on the head. It then feel on the ground.

"Slice em' and dice em'," I yelled and we both slashed it until it didn't move a muscle. From the shadows, Chrono, Satella and Rosette came running in.

"You've managed to subdue the beast, I'm impressed," Satella said admirably.

"How did you attack it when it was moving so fast?" Chrono asked.

Yeah, how did we manage to defeat a demon like that? The hound was probably moving faster than a cheetah so how did we do it? We looked at each other an answered, "We don't know?"

"You don't know?" Chrono said, confused.

"Yeah, don't know. No explanation required."

"Right," Chrono and Satella started to leave. Rosette, however, stayed for a while.

"Yes?" I asked her. "What's the problem?"

She went up to Amor, "I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk before."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I won't be as annoying."

She then prepared to leave. "Bert, I hope that you're ready for our meeting tomorrow."

I blushed and Amor laughed. "Yo, you're dating her? She's making you do her?"

"MEET HER!" I yelled at him. He continued laughing and I blushed again. First slaying a demon and then being reminded the fact that the meeting was tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupted ending. Remember, if you find anything let me know. Anyways, please R&R this chapter. No flames. 


	11. Two Birds With One Stone

I thank you all for the reviews…again! Really, this is really an inspiration and I've got lost of ideas. So I thank for you your kind words. Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter. Please forgive me if it's a little off a first and some things are ripped.

Don't own CC

* * *

**A Psychologist's Day and Life**

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Two Birds With One Stone**

Saturday. Worse than the start of WWI and of WWII altogether. Actually I found the weekends very relaxing. However 'relaxing' wasn't the feeling I had on this day. Rosette said that she wanted me to be at the entrance at 7:00 in the evening. I didn't know what she got planned however I knew that it wasn't good...For me, anyways. The weather was cold…really cold. I suppose that was the expected weather for December. It was almost Christmas time and the two of us (referring to my brother) were having a hard time, cooping with the fact that we weren't celebrating Christmas with our family.

It was in the morning, after breakfast and after the last patient for the morning left that we both talked.

"Business is slow," Amor started.

"I know. Why are we even working on this day?"

"Because there are a lot of people who signed up to be helped. However most of them have petty situations that can be easily be solved."

"I guess…"

Just then, Azmaria came in. "Hey Bert, Amor? Would you like to come with us to the city?"

"Why?" Amor asked boringly.

"Because we're going to help raise money for the poor."

"How?"

"By donations, of course. See, I've already got your donation boxes." She held out two white boxes with green crosses. "So, will you come?"

We both looked at each other, then at the boxes. Amor then said, "Sure, it's been pretty slow today."

We then went to the entrance where Chrono and Rosette were waiting. "What took you? Chrono asked.

Amor replied, "You know you said that so many times that it lost all meaning."

"Someone's grouchy today," Rosette smiled. Then she took a look at me and said nothing more. We then drove over to the city where we were positioned smack dabbed in New York's business district. Azmaria was daydreaming.

"What is she doing?" Amor inquired.

"She's reminiscing about her foster family. How they treated her at Christmas."

"Oh yeah," Amor realized, "then she's going to remember that demon who captured her for Ricardo. Then Rosette's going to call her name!"

"Azmaria? Azmaria?" Rosette called.

"COOL!" we said simultaneously.

"What's up?" Chrono asked.

"Nothing," we said again simultaneously.

"Azmaria!" Rosette said again. She then awoke from her daydream.

"Huh? What?"

"Standing around isn't going to rake in those donators!" she said cheerfully.

Amor commented, "Here we go, psycho mode."

"You think?" Chrono asked.

Rosette turned around, "nonsense! You'll see!" She then said in a booming voice, "Step right up! Help the less fortunate find Christmas! Give to the poor!"

"I don't know you," Amor said, covering his face. The rest of us laughed. Amor then asked, "Where's my disgrace blanket?"

"What a 'disgrace blanket?'" Azmaria asked.

"Well," I explained to them. "We have a game. If one of us have done something stupid, then we put on any blanket and then go under it, shunning the person in question."

"That's a simple game," Chrono chirped.

"I'm still looking for my blanket," Amor said.

Rosette continued after getting a few coins. "That's right folks, you'll be helping a lot of people this Christmas!" She then went to a lady who was carrying big boxes. Rosette then looked shocked as the person who was carrying the boxes was Satella.

"Well, look who's here," Satella said. The rest of us went over to her. "Hello darlings. Loudmouth."

"What did you call me?" Rosette asked, obviously offended.

"I suppose that you want me to make a donation?" she then handed over twenty fat bills in her box and Rosette looked up at her shocked.

"Merry Christmas!" Satella said happily.

Azmaria looked at the boxes, "Wow, you've got a lot of presents!"

Just then, the butler came up, "yes, these are for Miss Satella's business partners." While the butler and the rest of the group were talking, I was thinking.

"_What if we can't come back. Remington better have that problem taken care of otherwise there's going to be one dead priest. But seriously, what will we do in the meanwhile…"_

"Hey…"

"_What…We can't go back without changing the future of a girl that we know is doomed."_

"Hey!" I turned to see Amor looking at me. "You're thinking. That's never good."

"You think?" I said to him. Then I smiled, "I always think."

Chrono then came to us, "We're leaving, are you ready?"

I said to him, "Yep, let's go." We drove back to the Order and as we traveled, me and Amor looked at how much we made.

"$38 bucks," Amor said sadly. "Only $38 bucks."

"I made $40," I said gladly.

"What! How did you make more than me?"

Rosette turned to him, "You're overreacting. Bert made $2 bucks more than you."

"But it's all about principal!"

Rosette sighed and I looked at the window. New York couldn't be more beautiful than this…

We did our own thing until 6:55. I dressed myself in a richly attire that Remington graciously lent to me. (However some modifications were made, I asked one of the three Sisters to help me with that.) A car was already outside and Rosette was waiting for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"You'll see," she said in a sly voice. I didn't know where this was going. She the drove back to the city and into what seemed like a restaurant. We went in, took our seats, ordered our food and then began…to talk.

"Well…" I asked her. "How are you enjoying yourself?"

" Huh? Oh?" she was obviously distracted and I knew why. I took a sip of water, "you know you made the right choice of staying here until Christmas."

She then looked at me, "How did you know? You weren't even there."

"News travels fast, remember?" Our food came and we began to eat. To lighten up the mood, I began to tell her the plotline of the movie, '_Dogma'_ (Don't own this).

"I've heard of a story," I began. "It's about two angels named Bartleby and Loki, the angel of death and vengeance. In the old testament, Loki is seen slaying those who oppose god and such. So once Loki was done with the firstborn in Egypt, Loki takes his friend Bartleby out for a post-slaughter drink. And over many rounds, they get into this discussion about whether or not murder in the name of God is okay. Now, Bartleby, denounced to Loki, can run circles around him intellectually, not to mention that Loki's already half in the bag. And in the end, Bartleby convinces Loki to quit his position and take a lesser one that doesn't involve slaughter. So - very inebriated - Loki tells God he quits, throws down his fiery sword, and gives Him the finger."

Rosette looked at me, "What's 'the finger?'"

I thought for a moment, "_She doesn't know modern times, I forgot._ An insult that they did sometime back. I only heard this story from someone so I don't really know the specifics."

"Oh."

"Loki's actions ruins it for the rest of the angels because from that day forward, God decreed that all angels could no longer imbibe alcohol. Hence all the spitting that they do if they drink alcohol in their human form."

"Were they sent to Hell?"

"Worse. Wisconsin. For the entire span of human history."

"What's so bad about Wisconsin?"

"I don't know. That's how the story is told.. Anyways," Our desert came and then I told her about the whole story. It seemed that Rosette was interested on the plotline and when I finished, she couldn't stop laughing.

"That was so funny!" she wiped away a tear, "That story was…" she was laughing hysterically at this point.

"Yeah…so, what did you think?"

"Although I didn't hear something like that before, it's was really good!"

"So," I said, finishing my plate, "even though you're a Christian and I told you about this story, you're not disturbed?"

"If someone who was serious about the faith like Sister Kate or Father Remington then they wouldn't take something like this as funny."

"The story did have a lot of controversial issues…I think it would be best if you didn't tell the higher ups about this."

"Why not?"

"Religious faith," I replied. "You may be laid back about this however I'm guessing that the higher ups are really strict about it. The story posses as both entrainment and controversial mockery."

"I understand," she said. I reached for my pocket for a napkin when I felt something else. I pulled it out and took out $80 bucks and a note. The note read:

_You owe me one._

_-Remington_

"_I don't owe him nothing,"_ I thought to myself. Rosette was going into her purse when I slapped the $80 bucks on the table. Our waiter then took the money.

"Keep the change," I said to him. He then left us and Rosette looked at me.

"I didn't know you had money. Where did you get it?"

"Trust me," I said to her, "I didn't steal it from the donations." She gave a nod and we started to leave. We walked over to the car and we talked some more.

"Why did you tell me that story?" Rosette asked me.

I looked at her, "You were tense. Laughing is a great way to relieve that tension. I know that a lot of stuff is happening to you. Having something like this is a good thing once and a while. Do you follow?"

She nodded again and we drove back to the Order. While we drove, we were thinking deep thoughts about certain things. (Trust me, the things I was thinking wasn't about her!)

She parked the car and we went to the entrance and right inside. I then escorted her to her room as it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

"Thank for your company," she said to me. "I hope you enjoyed it too."

"I did, thank you," I said to her. Nothing more was said. No kiss, no hugs, nothing that you would expect after a date. I went to my room where Amor was waiting for me.

"Why are you still up?" I asked him.

"How did it go?" Amor asked me. I undressed myself and then changed into my sleep attire. "It was good, for a meeting."

"Oh, so that's all that happened?" Amor sounded unconvinced. I turned off the lights, saying, "Shut up and get to sleep."

We didn't talk about the dinner although Remington and Amor wanted to know what was happening. I believe it was Christmas Eve when Azmaria, Chrono and Rosette went out to deliver Christmas presents to the children. Everyone was preparing the chapel for 'Azmaria's surprise Christmas party'. We were busy also.

"Parties are big," Amor recalled.

"You know it," I agreed with him. We worked hard and so did everyone. In the end it was well worth it. Azmaria cried about it and we felt a sort of accomplishment towards this. Azmaria screamed when she opened a present from Satella. I swear that woman is a sick, twisted…well never mind. Rosette and Chrono briefly went out the balcony and when they came back, they joined the party. Clean-up was murder as the both of us volunteered to clean up.

"Why do we have to do this?" Amor asked me.

"Because Sister Kate promised us that we could have more free time if we did this," I replied. Just then, Rosette appeared at the scene with a broom and dustpan.

"What are you doing still up?" I asked her when she started to clean up. I looked at the clock and it was already 11:00 at night.

"I thought that you two needed help," she replied.

"Great," Amor said sarcastically, "the three of us can clean up the whole world while we're at it."

"Shut up," Rosette said blushingly. Then she became immediately quiet. "We're leaving in the morning , you know."

"I know," I said to her. "What kind of transportation are you taking."

"A train." Amor and myself looked at each other with concern. She then noticed this, "is there something wrong?" she asked me.

We both knew that Rizal was waiting for her on that train. "Rosette, the enemy might be waiting for you on that train," Amor said to her.

Her concern showed then, "you guys were right about the train station. What should I do then? Train is the only way to get there and if we go by car then it will take twice as long."

"You're right," I pointed out. The danger of Rizal is present and Rosette didn't have much time traveling. So… "We'll take the train."

"But the enemy," she complained.

"Don't worry about it. Chrono, myself and Amor will be there. You and Azmaria just find somewhere to go if there is danger present. The most important thing to do is not get separated.

She nodded and after about twenty minutes, we were done. We escorted her near her room. "I'll talk to the others about it. We'll be leaving at 8:00 in the morning. Thanks again." She then walked over to her room but she turned around. "I'm glad that you two are coming."

As she closed the door, we didn't say anything. However when we entered our room, Amor commented.

"That's freaky!" Amor said to me.

"What is?" I asked.

"Well, the fact that she trusts us now after knowing her for a couple of weeks."

"She's a good person," I pointed out, "too good. Perhaps to a fault."

We packed everything the night before so we just went to sleep. However I had one last thought before I went to sleep.

I closed my eyes, "_"A battle is coming. One that will determine the fate of the world as well as the fate of Rosette. And we're usually not the fight type. So many questions but so little time. This is going to be an adventure…a great adventure… Whoopee do...Whoopee friggin' do."_

_

* * *

_So I have doubts about this mission, so what? I hope that you enjoyed this. Anyways, sorry for the body of the chapter as it is my attempt to write about a date. Anyways, please R&R and remember no flames.


	12. Train Ride Incident

Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update. I found this anime show that I just couldn't get off my mind. Furthermore, I was busy with school work, work… you know, all the things that an average kid is busy with. Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter.

Don't own CC

* * *

**A Psychologist Day and Life**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Train Ride Incident**

We left early the next morning. After saying our good-byes, our group (which by the way consisted of Rosette, Azmaria, Chrono, Amor and myself and which was very emotional to the girls, by the way) went to the train station and began our long, long, long, long journey to San Francisco. Amor and I sat with each other and so did Azmaria and Chrono. Rosette sat alone. At the beginning of the train ride, Azmaria and Chrono were talking excitedly. Rosette, however, was looking on edge. Amor and I talked in whispers.

"We just had to make her nervous," Amor pointed out.

I rubbed my head, "I know, she was going to find out sooner or later. It might as well be sooner."

"So says the man who wanted to keep the natural order of things."

"Hey, even I have my limits. There is so much I can take."

"_What are you two talking about?"_ We turned around to see Rosette looking at us, with a I'm-to-nervous-to-enjoy-this-train-ride-because-of-the–things-you-told-me look.

"Nothing," Amor replied.

"A whole lot of nothing," she said, crossing her arms. "So when do you think that the enemy will show up?"

"I don't know," I replied, "that remains to be seen."

She sat back down and she kept her look. We then said nothing further. I woke up to find that everyone was asleep. Everyone…except a particular nun. Rosette was looking out the window, in some kind of a daze.

"_She's still up," _I thought to myself. Now usually I didn't mind the company however Rosette was making me nervous for some unknown reason. It may have been the fact that Rizal may attack any minute or the look on her face what whatever it was, it was unpleasant. She looked at me.

"Did I wake you?" she asked in a whisper.

"No," I lied to her. She tapped her empty seat so I took it upon myself to move right beside her. She was silent for a moment.

"You're a psychologist right?"

"That's my title, why do you ask?"

"Well," she shifted herself a little, "aren't you a bit too young to be a psychologist? I mean you need to be an old man in order to be a good one."

"_What the…_ Are you questioning my abilities as a psychologist because of my age?"

"Don't take it personally. I didn't mean it that way."

"Do you have something in mind that will prove my worth?"

Rosette thought for a moment, and then asked, "What do** you** have in mind?"

I then replied quickly, "the fact of who your true enemies are…" This was a specific topic I was most fond of. Between the anime and the manga, both had similarities. She blamed one person for her past being the way it is.

She was now looking straight at me. Obviously I got her attention. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, whom are you always blaming for your brother's disappearance?" I wanted to keep this as subtle as possible as it was delicate situation. "Did you ever think of other possibilities?"

"No," she answered unpleasantly. "There is only one person that is responsible for all this and you should know."

"Oh yes, the sinner Aion, the one that destroyed everything for you. Please…"

"It's the truth!" she replied.

"No, it's not," I said to her. "You use him as a scapegoat every time you're confronted about this issue. At least hear me out…"

"I rather not," she said, once again looking outside the window. Hey, she started this conversation and she's ending it because she's losing. Well, I wasn't going to let that happen. I was about to say some more things however the train then came to an abrupt stop.

"Oh, what's happening?" Azmaria awoke from her nap.

Amor and Chrono woke up at the same time. Amor blurted out, "I didn't cum at you Chrono, I swear."

"What did you say?" Chrono asked puzzled. We all got up. That's when we noticed something.

"Where are all the passengers?" Amor asked, freaked out about this. It was true. All the passengers had disappeared.

"What do we do now?" Chrono asked. "It's obvious that we've ran into a trap."

"We go top side," Rosette said as she prepared her weapon for battle. We got the idea. In the anime, Rizal was found controlling people's mind however things took a different twist from the anime completely. We didn't know what to expect.

"It's obvious that Rizal's waiting for us," I graciously pointed out to our clueless nun.

"Exactly. We're going to bring the battle to her so we'll have an advantage."

"A surprise attack…What are you stupid?" Amor asked her. "Yeah, we're going to have an advantage. Have you ever thought about what would happen if things don't go our way? If we do horrible in the battle, then we're going to be so desperate that's going to have you release the seal and having Chrono go psycho on her. Come on, we need a plan."

"No time!" Rosette yelled and she was out the door. We closely followed after her.

"Damn it, she's going to be the end of us," Amor panted. I was as equally pissed I had to admit. What words did she didn't understand when I said _'We have to stick together.'_ I made it blunt and clear, didn't I? Just then, we were blocked by people holding striking objects.

"They're coming towards us!" Azmaria panicked.

We prepared out swords when all of a sudden the people dropped dead onto the floor. When the dust cleared, Satella appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Chrono asked her.

She smiled, "You think I would travel by car to San Francisco? I have business there to attend to."

"Whatever, just get out of the way," Chrono said fanatically. "We have to get to the top before she does something rational."

"Way to shove Chrono," Amor said happily as we hurried on. Taken back at this, Satella stalled for a moment before choosing to join us. We must have passed two cars before having to stop. In front of us were the rest of the cars moving away with a slight visual of Rosette making her way forward.

"Too late," Chrono mumbled.

"What do we do now? What the hell do we do now!" Amor asked in his panic mode.

I mumbled the answer, "We pray..."

We were all about to lose hope until Satella activated her jewel glove and summoned the "Deep March".

"Pretty..." Azmaria said.

"Just get on," she said as we got on. The train passed over a bridge and we easily caught up with the rest of the train and hastily climbed up the ladder. When we got up the top, however, it wasn't a pleasant sight. What we saw was Rizal with a battered Rosette.

Chrono mumbled, "I knew this was going to happen."

"You think?" Amor said sarcastically.

Rizal laughed, "I see that her friends have arrived. No matter. Once I'm done with her, you'll be next."

I looked at her gun. "You're empty."

"You have a knack for pointing the obvious," Rosette said as she hurried to her feet. "Do you have a bullet on you, Chrono?"

Chrono tossed a gospel over to her and prepped it for an attack. However Rizal screamed and went towards her. "You will not succeed!"

"Is there a time when you shut up?" Amor yelled and we knocked her back. I knew that Rosette was going to say her prayer so I covered my ears.

"Why do you have you ears covered?" Azmaria asked.

I then replied, "Trust me kid. After a while, that prayer gets annoying." She fried and was knocked back however Chrono caught her. It was a direct hit and as Rizal fell towards her doom, she mumbled_, "I'm sorry…master."_

We looked down. Amor mumbled, "She won't be coming back." Just then, a blast came from the locomotive.

"It's gonna blow!" Chrono yelled to us. "We've got to get off this train!" The train had just finished crossing the bridge and we jumped off just before the train derailed and was completely engulfed in the blast. We watched on.

"That was fun," Amor said after a while.

"Is there a time when you are ever serious?" Chrono asked.

"Hey," I looked around. "Where's Satella?"

We looked around and she was nowhere to be seen.

"You're right…she's gone," I said finally.

"She was with you?" Rosette asked us. We nodded. "Who cares about her, anyways?"

Amor said to himself quietly, "She had a spirit that could have taken us to San Francisco... Stupid."

Rosette yelled, "Shut up, I heard you!" Then I named our objectives.

"Okay one, we need to get Rosette some clothes." We searched the wreckage and found a grey, tattered rag.

"I'm not wearing that," Rosette mumbled. "I rather die."

"Get used to it," Chrono said to her. "It's your only option." After changing and bandaging Rosette up with a first aid kit we found from the wreckage, we sighted a road.

"Probably leads to San Francisco," Chrono deducted. We looked at the road.

"You do realize that walking will take us days to reach San Francisco," Rosette said finally.

"We're not going anywhere if we're not moving," Chrono said back. I started to move.

"Then we better start walking."

* * *

I like writing. That's why I'm writing this story. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed that. Some parts are a bit screwy to understand however I hope that you please R&R and don't flame me! 


	13. The Truth Behind Truths

Major update and major advancement. I know, I'm sorry and I don't blame you if you don't look at this fanfic no more but...it's an update. I have another story that is in need of updates but I hope you enjoy this.

Don't own CC (or the title)

* * *

**A Psychologist's Day And Life**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Truth Behind Truths**

After the little train ride we had (which was kind of cool, by the way) we got stuck walking all the way to San Francisco. Rosette, who was in a bad mood, led the way while the rest of us walked behind her. It was dead silence between all of us. Little did we know that our travel would get a bit more interesting and it all started when Amor made a comment.

Amor sighed, "this is like walking to school and back forever. This is the worst."

I had to agree. "True this is like walking to school forever." (A/N: We had to walk up a big hill that took 45 minutes so you can probably imagine.)

Chrono caught up with us. "Aren't you two happy? I mean, we're approaching your hometown."

"Yeah," we both said simultaneously.

Azmaria smiled, "you guys must be really happy! I'm sure that your friends will be glad to see you again." Rosette gave a grunt loud enough that we could hear.

Azmaria asked, "Rosette? Why don't you join in the conversation." She gave another grunt.

Amor then whispered to Azmaria. "It would be best not to have Rosette join the conversation seeing that we're using big words such as 'if' and 'the'."

Rosette stopped and before we knew it she was right in Amor's face. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

Amor smiled at her and asked, "why do you hate me?"

"WHY DO I? YOU'RE-"

"What?"

While Rosette was trying to choke the living hell out of Amor, Chrono and I looked at the map.

"Let's see..." Chrono murmured. "According to this, there should be a service area about a few miles from here."

"We're almost there, let's go!" Azmaria said excitedly.

"Is she always this cheerful?" I asked her. Azmaria walked proudly towards open unknown.

"Is she?"

Chrono gave a sigh. "I was trying to hide it from you guys." Just then, we heard something. Rosette took the time to hear the noise before choking Amor again.

"Rosette...choking me...help!" Amor said as he gasped for air. I broke up the two and we looked back. There was a car coming.

"A car, a car!" Rosette jumped.

"Yes that is a car, Rosette," Amor commented. "Thank you stating the obvious." Rosette glared at him. The car came nearer and nearer. We all yelled for the car and the car came...and went. As the car sped past us, we all knew that Rosette was cheesed. Then she grabbed Amor again.

"What I do, what I do?" Amor asked as Rosette was shaking him.

"You didn't yell enough, you idiot! That's why the car pasted us!"

"Oh, so it's my fault?"

"Yes!"

"B.S"

Rosette shook him harder, "what does B.S means!"

"Uh...Rosette?" Azmaria tugged on her arm. We all looked and saw the car backing up at a fast speed. It stopped right in front of Rosette's face and she fell over. Amor was rolling on the ground.

"Hahahahaha, the look on your face, priceless!" Rosette answered this by smacking him across the head.

Someone came out and our jaws dropped because the person who was in front of us was Satella.

"Satella!" Rosette yelled and pointed a finger at her. "What are you doing here!"

"I was on my way to San Francisco. The thought of a young girl stranded with a couple of savages just broke up my heart."

Rosette mumbled, "_Yeah I bet you felt that you big breasted floozie." _

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Satella questioned Rosette. As the two glared at each other, Chrono separated them.

"Now, now, settle down."

I had to agree with them. Every time these two met each other, it was a cat-fight. "Indeed. Don't scrap with each other over nothing."

Satella looked at me.

"Hmm...it's you and that twin of yours. I've bet you before, haven't I?"

Chrono sighed. "Bert and Amor. At the park."

Satella snapped her fingers, "Yes, yes, I remember now! You two are still hanging around here?"

"_Lady we don't have a choice." _Amor mumbled. "Mind if we catch a ride with you?" Everyone looked expectantly.

"I suppose..." Satella said. "However..."

"However?" Azmaria asked.

"However there are three to a seat plus one seat beside the driver. Two of you must sit on top of the roof."

After a few moments, Amor said, "What Rosette? You want to go on top of the car, okay!"

Rosette looked at Amor. "Who said that you can make decisions for me!"

"What? I never made a decision for you?"

"Yes you did! Just now!"

"You're being delusional."

"And you're being stupid!"

"I never made a decision for you!"

Chrono whispered in my ear. "What is your brother talking about? Even I heard what Amor said."

"_Doublethink..."_ I mumbled.

"Double...what?"

"Doublethink. It's when you say something but also believe what is contradictory to that statement. Here's an example: Say that you do not believe in ghosts but also believe that ghosts exist."

"Where did you get such an idea?"

"I read it in a book once..."

We both looked at each other. Chrono and I grinned. We were all riding all right: with me, Azmaria, Chrono at the back and Satella at the front. I don't really need to tell you who got the top.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH THIS IDIOT!" Rosette roared while the car was in motion. Amor gave a grin. "Come on, Rosette! This makes us special friends!"

Rosette gave a slap. "IDIOT!"

"Stop banging on my roof!" Satella yelled at the both of them.

"_Why do you insist to annoy me!" _Rosette yelled.

"_Why are you a pain in the ass!" Amor yelled back. _We all sighed and continued on our way. The car stopped and overlooked the city. We all came out of the car and Amor and Rosette jumped off.

"That was the worst car ride ever," Rosette said with a stretch.

Amor commented again, "Well rag-doll, it's all over."

"What did you call me?"

"Yeah, I called you rag-doll! Then what?"

Deciding that the two needed to be separated, Chrono stepped forward. "That's enough, you two. Stop it right now."

"Then tell Rosette to stop hating me!"

"Whatever," Rosette said as she made her way to the edge of the cliff. I looked at Chrono.

"Chrono?" I asked him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Chrono said. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you have any fevers? Headaches? Anything?"

Chrono thought about it. "Nope."

"Thanks..." Chrono shrugged and made his way to the others. Amor came to me.

"Chrono doesn't have a fever?"

"Chrono doesn't have a fever."

"What the hell is happening?"

"I don't know. We're like living an alternate timeline."

"Will it effect us getting home?"

"That I am not sure of." We both heard Rosette yell, "I'M GOING TO DO IT!"

"Still," Amor said, "Rosette is as delusional as ever."

"True."

Satella felt that we needed rest so we took up on her offer of us staying at her villa. I had to give Satella props as she lived in a cool pad.

"Nice place," I complimented her.

"Miss Satella," Azmaria said excitedly, "you're place is like a palace!"

Satella blushed a little, "Well...yes... I supposed." As Satella laughed, Rosette made a comment. _"Azmaria's amazing, already sucking up to the rich like that..."_

I was tired. Seriously going through the desolate desert after a huge battle got me drained. "I'm tired."

Satella gave command to the driver/butler. "Steiner, would you show this man to his room."

"Yes mistress..." Steiner gave a bow and herded me up the stairs. After he showed me to his room I thanked him. I flopped on the bed after prepping myself for bed and was soon knocked out.

It was midnight. I knew because I looked at the clock followed by a knocking at the door. Amor was on the floor sleeping soundly. I dressed myself and answered the door. It was Rosette and she looked like she had cried.

"_Shit._ What's wrong Rosette, you look like hell."

"Come with me," she said in a sad tone. I nodded and followed her to the balcony. She took a deep breath and she began to speak.

"I called the San Francisco branch to complain about your brother but they said that they didn't know you. You two didn't exist at that branch and at the Order itself. You two lied to me...to us."

The ploy was up. I mean we were figured out. The only words that came out of my mouth were, "shit..."

"Who are you two? What are your real intentions?" She sounded real scared. "Are you with the Sinners? Are you with Aion?"

"Believe me, if we were with Aion I would have your body decapitated and kill your friends the moment I laid my eyes on you." I looked at her. "I would have took you of our origins and our intentions but the fact is that it is fictional in the eyes of the Order; having Remington being an exception."

"Who are you? I want an answer!"

"Ok...you want an answer, you deserve one." This is it. I didn't know how she was going to take the news. She wanted an answer, right?

"The fact that Amor and I being brothers are true. We come from a world in the very far future. Your friends, your family, your life has been made public and a source of entrainment to a number of people."

Rosette was shocked. "What...what do you..."

"You know about they draw cartoons in the papers? Now try imagining being sucked into the newspaper and interacting with that cartoon."

"And how is Remington..."

"He's the one who got us into this mess. He created some kind of device that got us here with the help of the Elder's resources."

Rosette blinked at me. I knew this was shocking to her and unbelievable because right after this she started laughing.

"Don't believe me? I'll tell you something that you don't even know. That nobody knows but me and my brother. I know the real reason why Joshua decided to leave you."

She looked at me furiously. "No..." she whispered. "NO! You don't know about me and Joshua!"

"Oh yeah? I can prove to you all the things I say are true and at the same time show you my true side of myself. The reason why Joshua left you..."

"No..."

"Is because..."

"Shut up...just please, shut up!"

"Is because of you."

"No...that's not true!"

"Ha! You wish. He was sick of you. You and your courage and determination. He always followed what you wanted. What's best for you and for you alone. He had enough. 'I could only look at the sky...not at the ground.' That's what he thought."

Rosette continued to listen to me. She didn't say a word.

"He wanted strength...he wanted power. When Remington and the Order didn't offered it, Aion offered power with Chrono's horns. He accepted it. It was due to Joshua's will and Joshua's will alone that created the mess you're in right now."

"That's enough," she whispered.

"What you're doing now will end in pain, suffering and above all will have done absolutely nothing..."

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" she screamed and took out her gun, pointing it at my face. She was doing it again. I played on her emotions again and it was playing like fire...and I was about to get brunt.

"Funny," I said to her. "It's just like that time four years ago. When Joshua turned into a monster, you lost the ability to fight back."

The gun was shaking.

"If Joshua hadn't been with you, none of this wouldn't have happened. Such an unfortunate boy."

She put down her gun. Her voice was in a whisper. "Why do you torment me? Why do you torment me...just like Aion?"

"I told you I was going to show you my true side. On one side I am serious, critical, sometimes insightful. However on the other side I am a strict believer in my beliefs and can be very mean if someone contradicts them. The truth hurts, I know. The future sucks if it doesn't go your way. You claim to be all grown up about this, an adult. You are far from being one. You're afraid that someday you'll be forced to admit that all that time searching, sacrificing, praying, will be wasted effort."

Rosette was silent. She could only look at me with her tearful eyes.

"I am an ass. I am a jerk. In that sense, I am the same as Aion. I don't know what will happen now. It's okay that you tell the others. I don't care. All I care is how all of this will work out in the end. Remington knows of your fate and so does the two of us."

"What is my fate? What will happen to me?" Okay, now she sounded real scared.

"You are playing directly into Aion's hands. By the end of this week, you will be in his grasp. Do as we say and we'll see what will happen..."

I started to walk away. "I always wanted to tell you this. But then I thought about your feelings. However since truths seem to be flying out tonight I have this to say to you: you Christophers are out of your god-damn minds..."

I didn't feel proud saying that. That is my truth, after all. Seeing that nothing more could be said, I left with Rosette crying silently. As I retired off to sleep again, I thought of every swear word known to man and said them silently before finding myself off to sleep again. That lasted about five minutes when there was a loud knock at the door. I heard some mumbling.

"_Tell him, the duke is here._"

I knew who it was. We both knew. Amor awoke from his slumber.

"Who is it?" Amor asked. "What's happening."

"A lot of things," I said to him. "And the answer to your pervious question? It's DeFaux."

"Crap on a stick, I had a good dream."

"Yeah whatever. Just get dressed and let's go." I dressed up again and Amor also. When we arrived, there was already a scene.

* * *

A cliffie. So there you have it. I hope that the next chapter will be of interest. Please R&R. 


	14. From Psychologist to Commander

Another update. A continuation. Anyways, enjoy.

Don't own CC

* * *

**A Psychologist Day And Life**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: From Psychologist to Commander In One Easy Step**

I just thought that this would be the worst night in my entire life. Actually...

At 1 o'clock the attention would shift from DeFaux to the both of us. At 1:01, Rosette would tell our true identities and intentions and at 1:02 all hell would break loose. So in that respect, this would be the worst **three minutes **of my life.

"Steiner," Satella said in a commanding voice, "get away from him."

"Such a foolish child," DeFaux replied.

"Oh shit, it's the hound for Pandemonium." Amor said out loud. DeFaux looked at him furiously. "Oh wait? Did that came out?"

"Just shut up Amor. Now's not the time for any of your stupid remarks." I turned to him. "So why are you here? Are you going extending the olive branch or the bayonet?"

"What do you mean by that?" Chrono asked.

"Why Chrono, he's here to join forces with us. Isn't that right?"

DeFaux looked at the both of us. "Who are you? How do you know my business?"

Knowing that the time has come, I said calmly, "I'll explain everything in the living room. Satella, let the nice devil in, will you?"

Satella gave a grunt of disagreement before allowing DeFaux to follow us inside. There Rosette told everything to the whole entire group. When it was all said and done, everyone was quiet.

"So," Satella said finally, "in a nutshell, you deceived us."

I agreed with her, "Yes...yes we did."

"Well duh..." Amor murmured.

"Do you have any proof that what Rosette says is true?" Chrono asked. I stood up.

"Azmaria hates her powers, Satella took ten years to find her family and still haven't found it, DeFaux is a leader of a group dedicated to hunt and destroy the sinners, Chrono was once a Sinner himself who quit because his girl got killed, Steiner is a devoted butler and Rosette..."

"...is a vengeful girl who wants to kill Aion," Amor continued. This time, I gave the slap to him.

"True, but she's also a determined girl who wants to find her brother and help people." Everyone was surprisingly quiet.

"So do you know what will happen?" Azmaria asked.

"Yes," we answered her simultaneously. It was one of those brother moments.

"What will happen?" DeFaux asked. "If you know everything, then you know about the future."

"Well yes, that's true. However the future that we know off might not ever happen."

"What will happen in the end?" Chrono asked. "What will happen to us?"

Amor and I looked at each other. Then in a loud voice, Amor said, "Everyone will get booked except for Azmaria."

"Booked?" I asked.

"Uh...killed."

Chrono as well as everyone had a look of shock. I figured that it would be time to reveal what will happen.

"Okay...Aion will know everyone's weakness because of the Head of Pandemonium he processes."

"True," DeFaux said agreeing.

"He's holding most of the cards. He has most of the Apostles, Fiore and rest of the Sinners at his disposal."

"Fiore?" Satella asked.

Amor snapped his fingers. "Oh, right, right. We forgot the fact that Fiore is working against her own free will. She's in Aion's control."

"Anyways, to continue. I suspect that Rosette will receive her Stigmata marks at daybreak."

"Stigmata?" Azmaria asked.

"Yeah. Mary Magdalene went through the same thing that Rosette will go through, didn't she Chrono?"

"... ... ..." was all Chrono had to say.

"After that the Order will find out about the Sinner's hideout. They will find it empty and will be attacked by Vido and Genai. As the result of that battle Calv and Vido will be destroyed with the Order's San Francisco forces being somewhat weakened."

"Calv will sacrifice himself for the greater good," DeFaux said admirably.

"No, Calv's my boy, he isn't going to die." I didn't want Calv to die. Despite his heavy Scottish accent and pig-like appearance, he was alright for a devil.

"You had a boy?" Amor asked. Everyone looked at us.

"It's slang. I'll enlighten you with it later. Moments later, Aion and the other Sinners will be sighted at the Carnival being held on the outskirts of town. This is where the Ritual of Atonement takes place."

Azmaria asked, "What's the Ritual of Atonement?"

"It's basically the Ritual that will awaken Rosette here into an Apostle...the greatest Apostle..."

"I'm an apostle?" Rosette asked.

"The final virtue: justice. See, it's all been about you. You're going to be the tool that going to flip this world upside down."

"Just picture yourself a devil in a blue dress. Oh, the irony," Amor added.

"So..." Chrono concluded. "Aion has no use for the apostles or the Sinners. Just for..."

"Chrono has it," I said to the group. "How about the rest of you?"

"The question is," Satella asked, "is what we are going to do now?" We all thought about this situation. Even the great DeFaux was stumped due to the events.

"Think about this situation as a well played chess game," I said after a while. "You can either beef up your defense or go on the offensive. The question is what...Okay, I got it. We can't do anything to stop Rosette from getting her marks. We can make a surprise attack on the Sinner's hideout. It's located on a beach house near the business district of the city. The Order must not, repeat, not know about the situation or about this alliance. I want no one to leave for personal matters without our consent."

"Who died an made you boss?" Rosette asked. She was obviously angry about this. Amor, however, covered this.

"What's that Rosette? You don't want to see your brother ever again? You want the Sinners again?" Rosette kept quiet. The fact that we knew about her brother's fate and what will happen if she didn't follow our instructions scared her. "_Stupid..."_

"I must talk to the other Pursers about this," DeFaux said as he prepared to leave. Seeing that devil's look of uncertainly, I decided to escort him out the door.

"Your lack of faith disturbs me," I said to him as he was leaving. He turned around.

"Forgive me for not trusting you at this time as you humans have a history of deception, corruption, among other things."

"But isn't that what you devils are also?"

"True."

"Times change, people change."

"Hmmm..." the purser then left. I stood at the door how things would be now that everything was revealed. Amor was still being comic relief however God knows when that's going to die down. Our chances of getting home was getting slimmer. There has got to be something in this dimension that will get us home.

That morning we heard a quick cry of pain. Chrono, Azmaria and Satella ran over to Rosette's room. Amor, Steiner and I, however, stayed in the living room. We knew what it was.

"Sir," Steiner said to me, "are you going to investigate the noise upstairs with the others?"

"No. I already know what it is and I remember telling the others a few hours ago. I swear, it's in one ear and out the other."

"We're not all smart like you Bert," Amor said calmly.

"Whatever..." Moments later we saw Azmaria going up and down the stairs, carrying bandages. I felt like saying 'I told you so, I told you so' but that would be uncalled for. The group stayed upstairs until 8:00 am. By that time, Amor fell asleep on the couch and me looking at the window. Steiner was dusting around. The group made its way down with Rosette all bandaged up.

"It's just like you said," Chrono said. "Now I'm sure you're telling the truth." The phone rang and Steiner answered it.

"It's for you," he said, motioning me to answer the phone. "Hello?" On the other end of the phone was DeFaux.

"_We have found the Sinner's hideout. It is like you said: a beach house near the business district."_

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"_We'll attack at noon today. You don't suppose that we can tell the Order about this, can we?"_

Now I was thinking about the Order and its resources. However these aren't your ordinary demons. These guys are powerhouses and they would only raise the casualties in this battle. It would be useless.

"No, we are not going to tell the Order. Besides, once the battle begins, they will be dispatched to our position anyways. Noon it is, see you then."

I hung up the phone with the others looking at me.

"DeFaux called. Said that he located the Sinners. We'll search for them near the business district and then we'll attack." I could of sworn that I saw a glimpse of hope in Rosette's eyes. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"We leave at 11:30 sharp. Till then, prepare for the upcoming battle." As the group left, Amor whispered in my ear.

"_Nice one, Iron Blood."_

"Iron Blood?"

"A nickname."

"From where?"

"_Now that would ruin the fun of teasing you, would it?" _Then we looked at Azmaria who was seen with Rosette. It seems that they we're up to something.

I gave Amor instruction. "Keep tabs on Azzy. I don't trust her."

"Azzy?"

"It's a nickname. Now that would ruin the fun of teasing her, would it?"

"You're a bitch, you know that?"

"Just go." Amor followed Azmaria while Rosette made her way upstairs. We both exchanged glances. Then I thought about the battle and the possibility of Joshua being there. Then I thought of the possibility of him being _accidentally _wounded in battle. Then I thought of the possibility of him being _accidentally _killed.

"_Do I really hate Joshua that badly?"_ I thought about these thoughts again and again. Then I smiled.

* * *

Some things are good, some things are bad. That's the job of the reviewer today. Your own personal thoughts really make a difference. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R. 


	15. Going Unto The Battlefield

We're nearing the end...sort of. Anyways, here it is.

Don't own CC

* * *

**A Psychologist Day And Life**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Going Unto The Battlefield**

I am one sick son of a bi- Uh...moving on.

Thinking about the torment of Joshua was awful and cruel. But hey, he deserved it, right? Amor followed Azmaria everywhere that moment on and by the time I found him, he was watching Azmaria put away the dishes.

"Anything interesting?" I asked Amor. He shook his head.

"Nope not yet. When can I go?"

"Okay...I suppose that talk between Rosette and Azzy was just-" Then I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Asked my concerned brother. He followed my eyes. Azmaria was looking around to see if nobody was watching her. Then she made her way to the living room. Closely following her, we found out that she was going to call someone.

"Who she calling?" I asked myself.

"One guess..." Amor mumbled. Then we heard Azmaria mumbled, "_New York Branch, please." _We then knew what was her intent. We crept behind the couch.

Amor then let out in a loud voice, "SNITCH!" I swear, Azmaria jumped about two feet in the air. Quickly Amor grabbed the phone and glared at the Apostle.

"Amor, take it easy," I said to him. However he was in no mood.

"So that's it...you betrayed us..."

"I...I..." was all she could say.

"I thought you were our friend."

"It...I...was"

"Then what were you doing? CALLING THE SHOPPING NETWORK!" Azmaria blinked. She blinked again. Her eyes watered, then she started to whimper which turned into a bawl.

"Amor, you can be a real fuckhead sometimes."

He raised his hands, "I am angry and pissed off! She betrayed us! And you call me a fuckhead..."

"But that doesn't give you the right to have to take it out on the girl!" Amor made a grunt. I sat beside Azmaria.

"It's okay. My mean brother is gone now. Don't cry." I motioned Amor to get out of the room, which he did.

"Rosette asked me to call the Order," she said, cracked voice and all.

"What made you agree with her?"

"She was my friend. She asked me to do it."

"She _asked _you?"

"Yes. I knew you didn't want me to but then-"

"That's enough. It's okay, we forgive you."

"But what about your-"

"I'll talk to him. Soon you two will be friends again." She gave a smile and left. I knew who to talk to. I found Rosette on the balcony. With the face I had on, it only took Rosette two seconds before realizing what was going on.

"Your little revenge plan backfired on you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, not looking at me.

"Like you wouldn't know. Cut the crap kid, why did you do it?"

"I had to tell the Order about this. We need help."

"These aren't your run-of the mill demons we're talking about. These guys can destroy us in seconds if we're not careful."

"With the Order, we can defeat these monsters quickly."

"Size does not equal strength. Besides projectiles have no effect on them and barriers take too long to set up. The Order is completely useless. The best thing they can do is clean up after the battle."

"You're making a big mistake not letting the Order in on this."

Then I realized why she was doing this. "And you're making the mistake of letting your emotions run your judgment."

"What? What do you mean?"

"The Sinners have Joshua, right? The possibilities of Joshua being there are high. You figure that the Order have enough firepower to blow them to kingdom come and you can rescue Joshua without incident. Get real. You haven't thought about the drawbacks through that plan. That's the kind of thinking that will get you killed."

Then I had the feeling that Rosette was angered by the things that we're said. She was about to say something when suddenly Steiner came in.

"Excuse me sir...oh...am I interrupting something?"

"No. You're just in time. We can finish our talk later, Rosette." She was grinding her teeth.

"Your brother is asking for your immediate presence."

"Fine," I said to him. I went down to see Amor preparing the car.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Oh, I was just wondering how did the talk with Azmaria go. See if she took your approach better than mine."

"She did. She didn't like the fact that you were screaming in her face. She fears you."

"She fears me eh..."

"No Amor, that's a bad thing. I want you to apologize to her. She's really sorry."

"Like I'm going to apologize to her."

"Are you knocking off Azzy? Are you? You hate her that much?"

"No, she just annoys me. I don't hate her."

"Sure...whatever you say."

Just then Rosette and the others came out. Azmaria was with them.

"Hold up," I said to her. "Your not coming, I'm sorry."

Azmaria looked at me and asked, "why?"

Now there are the options of telling her that she was completely useless and not worth coming with us. That would be rude, wouldn't it? She is after all a little 12-year old girl.

"Azzy, I got a special job for you. I want you to stay here and keep Steiner company. You know, prepare a dinner after today's battle."

She looked at me with her big eyes. "Why can't I...?" I could tell that Azmaria was begging me to bring her along. I stood firm, however.

"Do this for me? Please?" She looked at me and then nodded her head with a smile. As she made her way back into the house, Rosette questioned me.

"Why did you send her back?"

"Because she was...tired...she needed her rest."

"Oh puh-ease! You didn't want her here, didn't you!"

Satella then intervened. Believe me, I was surprised because I thought of her being a selfish, stuck-up bitch. "Rosette, stop talking and get in the car." Rosette grunted at me and then made her way into the car.

Satella turned to me, "we still have the car seat problem." I then realized that two of us had to sit on top of the car again. This time, I volunteered to be with Amor.

"WHY AM I ON TOP OF THE CAR AGAIN?" Amor whined.

"SHUT UP!" Rosette yelled back. Amor mumbled, "evil, demonic banshee."

"Anyways," I asked him, "why do you hate Azzy?" He looked at me funny.

"Why do you ask such a question?"

"Well...your thoughts matter."

(**A/N:** MisoGirl, this is for you! For the rest of you Azmaria fans, please disregard...)

"The Azzy thing?...She just pisses me off. She's the only person that annoys me."

"Besides from yourself?"

Then he began to mock Azmaria. "'My Mommy and Daddy died, and my relatives hate me. No-one ever loved me!' Boo-friken-hoo! She has it so much worse than the 300 kids that just died to starvation and poor heath!"

"You're being too rough on her."

"Your opinion doesn't matter." Little did we know that the people **at the bottom of the car** got hold of Amor's little speech.

"I can't believe that he just said that," Chrono mumbled after a while.

Rosette responded to this, "Don't be surprised. That's the kind of thing you can expect from that kind of guy."

"Do you hate him?" Chrono asked. Rosette shrugged.

"He just annoys me, that's all."

The car sped off and with it the people awaiting the upcoming battle.

* * *

So what next? You'll just have to look forward to the next chapter. Anyways, please R&R. 


	16. Game Over

The story is coming to an end. (Sorry to say.) Anyways, here's the next one. Hope you like it.

Don't own CC

* * *

**A Psychologist's Day And Life**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Game Over...Everybody, Off The Field**

"_Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act."_

The immortal words of Wolf O'Donnell in Star Fox Assault. All kinds of things were happening in my mind while making our way to the beach house. That's where the Sinners were after all.

"_What are you thinking about?" _I turned to find my brother asking me this.

"Besides the unending doom that we are going to come across and the possibility that we won't be able to get back home? A Star Fox quote."

"64 or Assault?"

"Assault, obviously."

"What is it?"

"Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act."

"Good advice...for Rosette anyways."

"I'll say."

"HEY GUYS," Chrono yelled over the car noise, "WE'RE HERE!" The car slowed down and we were about thirty meters away from the house. We waited for about 15 minutes then after that we spotted something near the porch of the house.

I couldn't see. "Somebody hand me a binocular, will ya?" Somebody did. "Thanks." I got a good look at the person near the porch. He was wearing white and black and in a cowboy outfit. Judging by this outfit, I knew who it was.

"What do you see?" Chrono asked.

"One of the Sinners are keeping watch."

"Who?"

"Genai."

"Great, it's always the suicidal one." Amor murmured. He grabbed the binoculars. "Where's our backup?" Just then we heard some noise from afar. When we looked up, there were three objects flying. Genai ran into the house and moments later, we saw two objects burst out from the top of the house and heading towards the other three objects. Then they started fighting.

"The battle has begun," Chrono said sternly. "What now?"

"What else, we assist and investigate the house. Any volunteers?"

Rosette looked serious as well as Chrono and Satella. "Okay. You three will assist with the battle. Amor and myself will investigate the house."

"And if we meet up with any other Sinner?" Amor asked.

"We destroy them."

"Perfect."

"Okay, everybody ready?" Guns were prepped, jewels readied and swords taken out. Everybody had a weapon, except for Chrono.

"I'm sure you'll get a weapon," I said reassuringly. "Uh...Rosette?"

She turned around. "What?"

"Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act." Amor snickered. I didn't know at the time but I got the impression that Rosette understood my words. She gave a swift nod and we charged unto the battlefield.

"GIVE THEM NO QUARTER!" I yelled. Amor shook his head slowly.

"Seriously, don't do that, ever again."

Gunshots were soon heard, followed by the appearance of the Brave May. We made our way into the house.

"Where to?" Amor asked.

"Where else? To the basement." As we made our way into the basement, we heard frantic shouting.

"_Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!"_ In the basement, we saw pillars of light as well as the Sinner Shader.

"Eep!" she squeaked.

"You're not thinking of leaving, are you? Not yet, the party's just begun."

"Stop quoting!" Amor said sternly.

"I don't know why you're here but you're not supposed to be!" yelled Shader.

"Uh...you haven't happen to see a blond haired boy, black tie, white shirt, black pants with horns stuck unto his heads, haven't you?"

"If you're talking about Joshua, you're already too late. Lord Aion has already taken him and Fiore to a place that you'll never find them."

"Near the carnival?"

Then she started to stomp her feet in rage. "Ohhh, you guys are annoying. For a pair who came from the future, anyways! Oh well, you're life will end, right now!" She jumped unto Amor and started to attack him.

"AHHHH!" he screamed, "GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME!"

"Use your sword, stupid!"

"Oh yeah...I forgot!" and he stabbed her in her torso. She yelled in pain.

"Gahh! Damn..." and she fell unto the ground.

Amor got up. "How do we know she's dead?"

"Easy," I said to him. I got my sword and did the most disgusting thing in my entire life. I grabbed her head and then...cut it off.

"YO, SHIT MAN, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Amor was frantic. I guessed that he didn't thinking that I was capable of such a thing.

"Well, she's dead. And she was evil so I'm a hero." We looked around the room.

"What do you suppose these pillars of light are?" Upon closer examination, we saw bodies.

"Apostles. Great." We found the control panel and stared at it endlessly.

"What now?"

"What else? Push buttons until something happens." And that's what we did. After a few minutes of pushing buttons, the pillars began to glow.

"Pretty," Amor mumbled excitedly. Slowly the pillars of light began to form figures. After three minutes, there was a low humming sound and the figures became people. They dropped unto the ground.

"Great. Clean up on aisle one."

"We'll have the others clean up this mess. Let's look around." We searched the room and made our way to the back porch. There we found a picture, followed by...

"Manga?" Amor asked.

"Not just any manga. Look..." and we found Chrono Crusade manga, scattered all over the table.

"You mean they were reading about themselves? Weird..."

"Your telling me. With the rest of the Sinners down, the only ones now are the obvious suspects."

"Where are they going?"

"Hmmm...me thinks this picture can tell us..." We looked at it. It looked liked the carnival. At the back was written _July 5 11:55pm. _

"Well that's it I guess. You think we should bag all of this stuff?"

"Yeah. Have the others take a good look at this. I wonder how the Sinners got the mangas..."

"One question at a time, my brother."

"Okay, let's head back." By the time we went back, the battle was already over. The wailing of sirens and shouting were all over the place. The bodies of the Sinners were no where to be seen.

"Battle over?" Amor asked as he got to Chrono.

"The battle is over. Did you guys find anything?"

"Later," I replied to him. "What happened to the pursuers?"

"They left after the battle."

"Then I suggest that we make ourselves as scarce as they are." We regrouped and made our way back to Satella's villa. We told them everything once we settled in. We also got a good look at the manga that we found at the hideout. Seems that the group was a bit confused about themselves being on paper. I couldn't blame them: the manga differs itself from the anime completely. We discussed it some more for about an hour.

At the end of the discussion, we all thought about the situation. "So what now?" Rosette asked.

"We go to the carnival at the appointed date. Although it is obviously a trap, the chances of the Sinners winning are heavily reduced."

Just then, Steiner came in. "The Order had called. They have requested your report, Sister Rosette."

We all looked at each other. Then they all looked at me.

"Well?" Chrono asked, "is it okay to tell them?"

I was beat. With all of them talking about the future, I wanted to sleep. "Do what you will. If you need me, I'll be upstairs...sleeping." And so I made my way upstairs and slept soundly.

I was pretty sure that Rosette was prepared to rush into the battle. With her report and all, I was sure the carnival would be littered with Order officers. I was also sure that Sister Kate would loved to have the chance to kick my butt after all that went down. I woke up early the next day. Yawning, I walked around the villa. The battle was not until two days later. As I walked around, I somehow made my way near the entrance of the front door. There I saw Rosette talking to a man. Short brown hair, a guff look, bags under eyes. Gilliam...the leader of the San Francisco Branch of the Order. Rosette closed the door after a while and that's when I confronted her.

"Well?" I asked her. She was taken aback from my presence. "Are they coming with us?"

"I didn't tell him."

Okay...this was a surprising turn of events. "Why?"

"Because, like you said, we would be risking a number of lives. I don't want my friends to die."

"You do realize that you're going to be in trouble once this is all over."

She shook her head. "I don't care about the Order. All I care is about getting Joshua back." As she walked off, my only thought was how far...how far was she really going to go for that stupid, moronic, instigating starting, brother of hers.

* * *

Sorry this took long to update. There's a lot of things going on, okay? Anyways, that's for viewing. You know the drill, R&R. 


	17. The Final Battle: What A Sinner Wants

A long chapter. Anyways, enjoy.

Don't own CC

* * *

**A Psychologist's Day And Life**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Final Battle: What A Sinner Wants**

Rosette Christopher, today's your lucky day. I've just found out that I'm a jerk!

Seriously, we had one day to prepare for the battle, a bunch of things are on my mind (the thought of getting home being one of them) and I just had the thought that would change my perception of Rosette, her life, as well as rock my world. As I laid on my bed that night, I recalled a question that my brother posed to me early in the morning. Little did I know that the question would turn into a lengthy discussion.

_It was early in the morning...I recently got out of bed with Amor sitting on the couch. Funny...he was just laying there._

"_Are you dead?" I asked him. He looked at me._

"_No..."_

"_How unfortunate." He jabbed me on the arm. That hurts! After rubbing my arm, I asked him, "what's wrong?"_

"_Oh...I was just thinking."_

"_About what?"_

"_About...nah, never mind."_

"_No, no, go on."_

"_Okay, here goes. Why do you hate Rosette?"_

"_What?"_

"_You're hating on her. What I notice is that all of the negative stuff about her originates from Seventh Bell."_

_He's right about that. "Well yeah. Wait a minute, didn't we had this discussion before?"_

"_We talked about it. But then I read something in a psychological book that I believe will give me an edge. Did you two talk about it?"_

"_Well, yes. However it was on a abnormal approach."_

"_You mean you talked about her negatives when she was emotional stressed and wanted to kill you?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay...right. I just had another thought."_

"_And that would be?"_

"_Did you ever think about sibling obligation?"_

"_Sibling obligation?" This was a term that I didn't even heard of. _

"_Sibling obligation. It means when a sibling wants to do something and the other sibling goes along with it even though that sibling maybe opposed to the idea. This idea is for both older and younger."_

"_Where are you getting with this?"_

"_Joshua choose to follow Rosette even though some of her ideas were against his beliefs and principals. It was his choice. Rosette had no control of Joshua's choice. Joshua, himself, is following sibling obligation." _

"_Alright...and what does that prove?"_

"_He had a choice. Had a choice!" _

_I starred at him while thinking about his words. Had a choice...had a choice. Then it hit me. Joshua followed Rosette like a lackey and followed her every request without a murmur. Joshua had thought that he had no power to say no. This led Joshua to complete jealously and madness. _

"_But," I rebutted, "Rosette should have seen Joshua's uneasiness and confusion. She wasn't there."_

"_That's a given," Amor replied, "but then you have to realize that she was only a kid. She was just as clueless as any other 12-year old would. Face it, Ironblood. You're too rough on her." Just then, Azmaria came down the stairs._

"_Morning guys. What's going on?"_

_Amor turned to her quickly, "Azmaria, hi. Um...have any idea what we should have for breakfast?" As the two walked into the kitchen, I pondered about our discussion. _

So that's it boys and girls. For the rest of the day, we prepared for our upcoming battle. I felt a moral obligation to report this to the Order. I know, I know that this is totally going against my own orders of not telling them but this was big. I had to take Rosette's point into account. I had a very nice chat with the member of the Order Council down in New York City. Sister Kate wasn't ecstatic in what I had to say but Remington seemed to calm her down. After a two hour talk, I received word that the San Francisco branch of the Order was going to help out. They were to provide backup just in case as well as clean up afterwards. I didn't, however, tell them about the group/pursuer alliance as this was something to keep under wraps. Everything was under our control. As the group prepared for battle (Satella shinning her jewels, Chrono checking the guns) I noticed one thing: Rosette. I noticed that Rosette was avoiding me at every turn. Even she was being rude or something was bothering her.

Back to our present time and place. As I laid at the bed, I glanced at the door in which it was opened ajar. There I saw a blue, peering eye looking at me. As soon as I looked at it, it headed out towards the staircase. Seeing that Amor retired early as well as me being curious, I got dressed and hurried towards the staircase. As I reached to the bottom, I saw a shadow of a person heading towards the balcony. Instantly, I followed it. When I reached outside, I find...

Come on, guess who it was? Well...I really don't have to tell you. Or maybe I do? Okay, I'll tell you. Rosette.

In my mind, I thought of a number of things. _"Why do I have to talk to her? Did I really have to do this?" _Nevertheless, I wanted to know what's going on with her.

I gone first. "Okay...What's on your mind?"

It was weird. She stared at me with those eyes of hers. _"What the heck?_ Rosette?"

She suddenly responded. "I heard you and your brother talking this morning."

"You what?" This was unheard of. I didn't even know that she was spying.

"So...do you really think about that stuff? About me?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Maybe it was all a lie and maybe it wasn't. The world is full of maybes."  
"Stop playing around and answer me seriously."

"Alright, there might be some parts of the conversation that were true. Such as...sibling obligation. Even you have to admit that Joshua always followed you because he did not want to disappoint you."

"Some parts?"

"Okay, let's replace 'some' with 'all.'

"I was a stupid kid back then and didn't know anything about the things between me and Joshua. I didn't know he felt that way. If I could go back in time, I would. If I knew what was happening, then I-"

"The world are full of 'ifs', aren't they Rosette? Ifs are the possibilities of what will or will not happen. However the ifs we create cannot change the world. They are something of non-physical form, they are merely human thought. Understand that the future will not always go our way. If something horrible happens and we regret it then we are doomed to be stuck in an infinite loop of misery and insecurity. We do this by asking 'what if' or 'if I could'."

"But I feel that this is the only thing I can do."

"What have you been doing during the last four years of your life? You have done something instead of standing on the sidelines. At the same time, you have regretted the past...just like Satella regretted her past."

"Satella regretting her past? What do you mean?"

"I believe that she had questioned herself, "if I was stronger' or 'if I did this differently' all her life and at the same time did a number of things that would eventually find her family. Chrono is another case. He wanted peace and instead of waiting for fate to deliver his action, he proceeded to realize this dream and did his own action. Too bad his actions would lead him into deep trouble."

"Hmm..."

"The flow of time is always cruel... its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. Like a river's flow, it never ends. If you expect time will freeze when you've made a mistake or when something horrible happens, you are sadly mistaken."

"I understand that."

"Tomorrow will bring uncertainty and question into our minds. We either live or die. But know this. If we have to give our enemies our lives, we give them hell before we do. Do you understand?"

Judging by Rosette's silence, I knew she understood. As I gave a quick smile and left her at the balcony, my mind raced with all sorts of thoughts. One of these thoughts were this:

"_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost."_

I believe that this was the first line in FullMetal Alchemist's equivalent exchange. The principal does not only apply to alchemy itself but to all life.

"_Equal value must be lost...must be lost."_

This was the last thought I had before I turned in for the night. The next morning, dark clouds loomed and the winds blew as well as hardened rain. Nobody said anything to each other; everyone was busy to prepare for the final battle. Even Amor was in his serious mode. The Order called just before we went and said that they were prepared with everything. Azmaria stayed behind with Steiner and we were on our way. The carnival, which was set up for tonight festivities, was vacant. As the clock rode to its appointed time, we made our way to the plateau. The clock tolled noon. With the thunder and lighting around us, our group gasped as we Aion with Fiore on his left and Joshua on his right. We were all at a standstill.

"So these are the two boys that knew of my plans," Aion said finally. Joshua and Fiore wore focused looks.

"Can I ask you a question?" Amor started. "We have all of the Apostles. You can't go along with your stupid ritual. What are you going to do now?"

Aion gave a creepy laugh. My God, it was so creepy. "You fool. Don't you get it yet?"

"What?"

"Where are you going with this, Aion?" Chrono demanded.

"Chrono, my old Sinner friend. Surely you didn't believe that this was the world I wanted to rule. The true world. This world is a fake, a phony."

Then I remember. "The manga."

"Finally, somebody gets it."

"What do you mean?" Amor asked me.

Totally ignoring Amor, I asked Aion, "how did you get those manga?"

"Please. I have the power to move forward into time, remember? When Remington did his little trick, I followed him. After I obtained these documents,I watched his every move and by his actions, I realized that no matter what I did in this world, I would never fulfill my dream. It is because this world is nothing more than plans drawn by you people. You two boys are the representation of mankind at its worst!"

"Oh, so it's a crime to have your dreams on paper?" Amor asked.

"And to show it to the public for all you people to see? All of us...this people, this nation, this entire planet is all fake! I have no interest in ruling over a fake world."

"So you let us have the Apostles and have us slain your Sinners...for what purpose?"

Aion gave a grin. "To lead me to the door to your world...the real world! With all of my powers, intact!"

Rosette had enough of the talking. She pointed her gun and demanded answers. "What the hell are you saying! Are you going to destroy the world and all of us? Are you going to enslave us? What the hell do you want! Answer me!"

In my mind, I my thought was how he was going to do this. So it would be wise to destroy Aion before he could go along with this plan of his. I readied my sword. "I had just enough of you. Prepare yourself!" Joshua and Fiore prepared to attack.

Aion laughed, "you have no chance of defeating me. I'll destroy you all! After this, I'm going after the real world, where my powers will mean something to you people! I'll rule over that entire earth! And then I can exact my revenge on you people, who confine us to this fleeting, transient place! Humans who just create things and then throw them away when they are bored and done with them, just like tissue paper! Heaven will be earth and earth will be heaven, just like I wanted them to be!"

The battle begun. Rosette shot futile shots at Aion in which he easily dodged. Joshua engaged with us and Fiore fought with Satella with her jewel monster. It was a fierce battle, indeed. Joshua and Fiore were like robots without any emotion. My only thought was to finish him off without killing him. Joshua spread his angel wings and lunged at us. We both dodged his attack and as he yelled to attack us again, Amor got behind him and slashed his angel wing. Rosette gasped at the sight.

"CUT IT OFF, CUT IT OFF!" I yelled at him. Amor did cut the other angel wing off and Joshua yelled in pain. In horrible, horrible pain. I ran over towards them.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Amor asked. I nodded my head in agreement. At that precise moment, we both cut of the horns on Joshua's head and he screamed.

"Joshua!" Rosette yelled. She ceased fire and began to move towards us.

"FREEZE IT, MISSY!" I yelled at her. She froze. "Don't take your eyes off him." The horns laid beside Joshua and he collapsed. He didn't die...just breathed heavily. Satella and Fiore clashed with each other one more time in which Fiore was knocked out cold by Satella's sword attack. As she laid there, our group only looked at Aion, who had a sword in hand. We were all silent. Aion grabbed the hint with both hands and plunged the sword into the earth. It spread forth miasma.

At least Amor murmured a word. _"Fuck."_

As miasma followed forth in a pillar pattern, Aion grabbed the Head of Pandemonium and placed it within the pillar. The pillar that was dark turned into light and the Astral Line somehow appeared.

"How did the Astral Line appear without an Apostle?" Chrono asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm stopping him." Rosette murmured. She grabbed a crucifix barrier from her pocket and started towards the pillar. Amor and I glanced at each other before running after her. Aion laughed and kept on laughing.

Rosette rose to attack the pillar.

"DAMNED IDIOT!" Amor yelled and he knocked the crucifix barrier right out of Rosette's hand before knocking her back with his arm. I then slashed the pillar. Big mistake.

Amor turned to me. "Bert...what did you do?"

"Uh..."

The pillar became non-existent. It disappeared. As everything turned dark again, we saw a great light from the sky. We both looked up.

"Bert?

"Yes Amor?"

"I'm going to kick your-"

Before Amor could finish his sentence, a blinding light engulfed us both and before I knew it...

* * *

So what will happen? A cliffe. Anyways, please R&R. 


	18. The End

Due to the little voices in my head telling me to write another story, I'm going to go on and kill this one. That's right, you read right! This is the last chapter. Enjoy it to the last.

Don't own CC

* * *

**A Psychologist's Day And Life**

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The End…Seriously, We're Done**

Thunder crackled through the sky and the lighting shook the group below. Everything was blown away and all things were knocked back. It looked like a missile attack hit the whole place. Of course, I didn't know that because Amor and I were engulfed in a blinding light. Now in the anime, Rosette was in immediate pain and most of her clothes were stripped off. I expected that the same thing would happen to the both of us when this happened. As we were basked in the light, I could hear Rosette scream our names. It was both sweet and weird at the same time. She cared? Who knew!

I believed that we were closing our eyes when this happened and as the light began to fade, I knew not what was going to happen. As I opened my eyes, I looked around. First my clothes: they weren't torn. Second, my brother. He still had his eyes closed and I tapped him on his shoulder. Third, our surroundings. On the left side, the group had their eyes budged, the girls having a look of sheer fear. On the right side…well, how about an enraged devil who was gnashing his teeth?

We both realized that nothing happened. Nothing. Absolutely nothing!

Amor turned to me. "Well, that was a rip-off."

"HOW COULD YOU TWO BE ALIVE!" We both turned to Aion, who seemed to burst a vein. Jeez, what was his problem?

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"It's impossible! You two shouldn't be standing after that? YET YOU STAND! HOW!"

"Like this," Amor said and just stood there. At least the blast didn't effect his sense of humor. As he was doing this, it looked like Aion wanted to kill us both.

"Why?" I asked him, "why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Aion asked, "I thought I explained it to you all already. I have no need for a fake world. With the Head of Pandemonium turning into the Sphere of Atonement, it would become a gateway from this world to the next once it was destroyed. It would have destroyed the attacker instantly. Once destroyed, the gateway would appear. Yet you two defied this somehow. You managed to survive. It must be trick, it must be! The question is how did you do it?"

That was his plan? Man, his taking-over-the-world-plan was way smoother than this.

I said to him, "I can probably tell you how you failed."

"Enlighten me, human."

"Well, we are not of this world. Therefore, it can be said that we are made up of completely different materials of existence than all of you. Now if Rosette succeeded to destroy the sphere, that would be a different story. But she didn't."

Silence soon engulfed us all. Aion looked like he calmed down and returned to his cool state. He then proceeded to laugh for a very long while.

Amor made a gesture that he'd been drinking too much. After his long laugh, he spoke again.

"I suppose that you are right. Even though my plans failed and I am left with nothing. If I am destined to die, so be it. But I will take every last one of you with me!" He transformed into his true form. I had to admit, he looked sick in that outfit of his. He headed towards us but we managed to dodge. Whew, that was close.

Satella and Chrono looked tried from the last battle. They proceeded to move the other two bodies away from the battlefield. From here it was me, Amor and Rosette who was shooting frantically.

Amor yelled while dodging, Ah! We're gonna die!"

"No, we are not!_ What to do, what to do?_"

Aion was still in his killing spree. "Gah! Hold still so I can kill you!" He grabbed Amor's arm however he was able to shake him off.

"I'm still using this. If you don't mind…"

As Amor and Rosette fought Aion (which was looking pretty grim on our part, by the way) a thought occurred to me. I thought that this thought was a little rushed but at our present situation, you're bound to think quickly.

As I thought, Aion headed towards me. "This time you're mine!"

Rosette screamed and Amor raced to intercept. However as he was about to hit me, he stopped.

"What…what is this?" He tried to move…and move…but he couldn't. I smiled because I knew what was going on.

"Uh…" Amor walked towards me. "Bert…what the hell?"

"I'll explain. Since Aion claimed that the blast should have killed us, this proves that we are that we are composed of different matter in this world. A classic case of matter and anti-matter. Everything around us being matter and us being anti-matter. A collision of the two would nullify the intended result. For example, if someone shot us with a bullet here, we wouldn't get killed. If we were thrown in fire, we could swim. The only reason why we can feel pain is because we make it real in our minds. Therefore we can manipulate anything here. So…"

I waved my hand and imagined that Aion was moving around in the air. He did so and cursing me with 1920's slang.

"Shut up!" I said to him impatiently. I imagined that he was mute. He was then and there. I turned to Amor.

"So in short, my brother, we can do whatever we want here." Amor thought about what I said. Now, we don't go into discussions because I use big words and smart stuff like that. But I think he understood because he smiled. Just then, a huge part of pavement was lifted up and landed on top of the Sinner.

"Sweet!" Rosette was staring at us blankly and was probably wondering what the hell was going on. I wanted to finish this quick but sweet so I asked Amor how to do this.

"Since we have god-like powers, how do you suppose that we do this thing?"

"I don't know, you finish him off."

"Well…okay, if you insist…"

Okay, I'm going to admit that I was a Tales fan. If you don't know what a tales fan is, I'll explain. They are the Tales games that have been made by Namco that's been gaining in popularity. Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Symphonia, stuff like that. So in order to finish off Aion once and for all and at the same time incorporate my enthusiastic attitude for the series, I thought I finish him off with a spell. Mind you this was totally dorky but I didn't care. Nobody should care about what others think, right?

So I mumbled a spell. _"O Lightless tempest from distant regions, stretch out thy tenebrous arms and lead my enemies to their eternal slumber..."_

Suddenly there was an ominous shaking and black little lighting was sticking out from the ground. Then a black ball appeared and the turned into what seemed to be a black hole. My intended result, mind you. As Aion glared at us fiercely, I smiled at him.

"Well, this is how it ends. It's been fun."

"Say hi to Satan for me," Amor added.

Aion was sucked into the black hole and he left with a muffled scream. The hole imploded upon itself shortly after. We looked at each other and I suppose that we were thinking about the same thing. We have just beaten a devil. All of the Sinners were gone. That's it, no more. Funny, we felt like celebrating but we didn't show it. We slowly walked back to Rosette who looked at us with sheer fear.

"_Oh, god." _I thought to myself. We saw Chrono and Satella running off from the distance with a group of people. I knew that our time alone was going to be short so I asked Rosette the one question that was on my mind. I looked at her.

"What?" She asked quickly. Damn, she was edgy.

"What? Don't you give me that 'what'. What gave you the idea of running into something you knew that was dangerous and deadly?"

"… … …"

"Did it just called out to you? 'Oh, hit me! You'll save the whole world if you destroy me' You might as well wear a sign, 'dead woman walking!' What in the hell were you thinking?" I didn't realize this but I sounded pissed. To me, I was asking questions however to the people who were receiving the end of this rant…that's a different story.

Amor put his hand on my shoulder, "Bert. Stop man."

"Amor, I'm talking here so if you don't mind…"

"Shut up…" It was Rosette who had said this.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I said shut up," in a cracked up way. "I wasn't thinking, okay?"

"Hell yeah you weren't thinking! What kind of a stupid idiot knows something that's dangerous and runs into it?"

"An idiot that want to stop something horrible from happening. An idiot who cared about the safety of others."

"You mean to tell me that the whole world would be saved if you sacrificed yourself for the means of others? You don't know how wrong you are!"

"You don't know how I feel!"

"You could have sacrificed yourself for the protection of others and at the same time destroy your friends' lives in the process. You don't realize how fortunate you are because you are the most important thing in some people's lives. You are the inspiration, you are the glue that binds everyone together. Your death would create havoc and confusion to the ones that actually love you. They wouldn't know what to do."

"I…"

"No, you will listen! You will stand there and listen. Get it through your thick ego of yours. YOUR LIFE.. NO LIFE IS FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF DYING!"

At this point Satella and Chrono were just close enough to heard the end of my rant. Amor frown…then smiled…then frown again. And Rosette? Well…her eyes were covered, that was all. Then she made a mad dash away from the group and headed towards somewhere. I, obviously, ran after her.

"The Order's here," Chrono mumbled. "Remington is here also. He's waiting for us outside of the area."

"Bert!" Amor called out to me, "what do we do now?"

"Go with them! Don't worry about me! I'll handle this situation." I was following her as she was still running. I don't know where she was running to or why. She ran pretty fast but then again I can run as well. We ran up some steps and made our way to what seemed like an edge of a cliff. There she collapsed and breathed heavily. Her breathing was cracked as if she wanted to cry. Knowing that my rant might have upset her, I went to her and prepared myself for what she had to say.

"_No life is for the sole purpose of dying?"_ she asked me. "_What kind of sick logic are you thinking?"_

"Is it not the truth?" I asked her.

"_Just leave me alone…"_

"I can't."

"_Why?"_

"Because I know what you're going to do. You're going to go somewhere far away from your friends…your family and die all alone. You said one time you wanted to die with dignity. Now you're planning to reject it? Where is the logic in that?"

She got up and made her way to a cliff wall.

I asked her, "What do you want?"

"_What do you mean, 'what do I want?'"_

"Forget about what Chrono wants, what your brothers wants, what your peers, your friends, want. What do you want?"

Her quiet whimper became a cry. _"I want to rest. No more searching, no more sacrificing. No more. I just want to lay on the ground and die. But you and everyone else knows that's going to happen soon, right?"_

"Hmmm…"

"_But…"_ she turned quickly away. "_I don't want to rest! Not Yet. There's still so much to do! I'm just so scared. I'm scared. I don't want to die. I just want to live a little longer. Is that so wrong?"_

"Yes…" a voice replied. We both turned around to see Amor standing there.

"You…" she said in a pissed off tone. "Why do you keep harassing me with your stupid…?"

"Harassing you?" Amor said as he cut her off. "I may annoy, piss off, make angry, but harass? Never. It's also the answer to your question."

"What do you mean?" I asked Amor. He smiled.

"You want to rest, have your life end. At the same time you want to live and fulfill all the things you either didn't do or wanted to do better. When you say you want to rest and at the same time say that you want to live then you would be contradicting yourself. They are two things you cannot have existing at the same time. Rest, live, rest, live, rest, live, which one is it?"

"_This doesn't even concern you! You two have made my life so complicated. Why can't you just…"_

"…leave you alone?" I asked her. "Face it, you need help. Everybody has been lending their support and help and even though you say that you're are fine about this whole thing, you are far from it. You've been handling this situation all by yourself. You knew that there was help but you reject it. You knew that you were way over your head but still you go on."

"_No…"_

"You had Chrono. You had the Order. All the searching, all the time, the four years spent. You didn't care about the Order. You didn't care about the world. You don't care about anyone else. You cared only for your brother."

"_No…"_

"Why is he so special? Why would you risk your life for him? His charm? His good looks?"

"_No…."_

"If he had went with the Order, he would have been safe. But no, you had to reject to this idea. Why? Because you didn't want to be alone. That's why you are risking your life for him. He's the most important thing in your life, isn't he. He is above everything else. You don't want to be lonely. He is the only family that you have."

"_Joshua was there when I was alone. He was the only one who understand how I felt. This is the reason. I want that same person back. Don't you understand?"_

"But that is not a reason for what you have done," Amor said calmly. "It is merely a motive; not a justification." He can be philosophical at times. At times…

"_A motive? A motive? What are you talking about?"_

"This doesn't justify in what you have done all these four years. The real reason why you wanted Joshua back because he completed you. Without him, you wouldn't know what to do. He gave you that comfortable feeling that you so longed. He gave you a sense of responsibility as well as the courage to do things other people dreamed of doing. He gave you…purpose. Purpose, being the epitome of all human desires. If we have lost purpose, then we are non-existent in this world. A nobody."

"Aion took away Joshua, as well as your purpose." I said this as we both approached her. "You would do anything to get him back. Even if it meant risking your life. Even if it meant as to go so low as to beg for your brother back. Now that I say this, you wanted your purpose, not your brother. You selfish…"

"_No!"_ Rosette screamed. We were both taken aback. She then took out her gun and pointed it at us.

"See what I mean," I pointed out to Amor. "She's difficult to handle."

"Grow up," Amor growled.

"_You two…"_ Rosette said with her cracked voice. _"You said things that weren't true. I didn't save Joshua for myself. I did it for him! For him! You just don't understand."_ She dropped her gun. _"This whole world doesn't understand…"_ Rosette started to run over towards the cliff. We both knew what was going to happen.

"Holy crap!" Amor yelled. "Bert, do something!"

Little did he know, I was already working on something. _"May the merciless embrace of frost take thee…"_

Another tale spell. Seriously I loved those guys. If it wasn't for them, we would have one dead sister on our hands. At that time, Rosette was at the ledge. A series of blue and white circles appeared under her. Let's just say that her whole body was incased in ice as fast as you can say 'apostle'.

"Absolute…" Amor mumbled. "You casted absolute?"

"Well it stopped her, didn't it?"

"You're dumb." I smiled and we both walked towards her. The good news was that Rosette wasn't harmed. The bad news? Her eyes were covered again. While Amor went over to get help (and maybe some ice picks and flamethrowers) I was left with Rosette again.

"You are a handful to deal with. No wonder Sister Kate and the others have a hard time handling your antics…I mean what were your thinking? I know that your emotionally upset with us. Anger outbursts and physical attacks fine but suicide?" I stopped because what stopped me was soft sobbing. She was crying. Oh god.

"_I'm sorry," _Rosette said to me. _"I…I just couldn't take all the stuff you guys said to me. That was hurtful. It hurts when someone tells you that you're not good enough. I tried my very best. But my best failed."_

Tried her best… I thought about what she said. Then I realized how much of a jerk I was. I expected so much from her. I was blind sighted by my own ambitions and expectations for a girl who was a year younger from me.

"Rosette," I said as I turned to her. "I am the one who should be sorry. It is because what I said that made you act this way." Honest to god, what I am about to tell you is the truth. I wanted to cry. I was sick with myself for putting her in this state of mind.

"Please forgive me. My foolish behavior. It is beneath me. I suppose you hate me now."

The sobs stopped. Her eyes appeared in a waterery eyed state. She smiled. _"That's all I wanted to hear,"_ she whispered.

Well we had one hell of a time getting her out of that ice. After that, we all retired to Satella's villa. Joshua and Fiore were being kept at the San Francisco branch of the Order for further observation. Remington said that they won't be sure what their futures maybe until they had regained consciousness. By that time, however, we would be long gone.

Two days after the battle, Remington pulled us out privately.

"You boys did well," he said with a smile. "Rosette seems more happier now. Now that everything is normal, we are rebuilding some parts of the city. We can safely say that all demon activity have ceased…for now."

"That's good to know," I said.

"What's going to happen now?" Amor asked.

"Well it seems that you two have outlived your usefulness. Here." He gave us both little golden pocket watches. "I've created these watches to return you to your world at the same appointed time you have left. All the time in your world will be restored to normal. As if nothing ever happened." We both looked at each other.

I cleared my throat. "What's going to happen to Rosette?" Remington looked at me with a serious look.

"I don't know," he said calmly. "This I do know. She's going to lose her life…someday…but not today." As he walked off, we both looked at each other.

"What are you thinking?" Amor asked me.

"Well, we have god-like powers, right? So…"

Amor smiled. "You want to give her more time, right?"

"Well…"

"I thought you hated her."

"Well, I did. But now, I don't."

Amor walked away. "Bert has a girlfriend, Bert has a girlfriend."

I ran after him. "She a girl and a friend, but not my girlfriend!" I thought about giving Rosette more time. I willed it. I didn't know if it worked or not but I hoped it worked. I also thought about giving Joshua and Fiore their memories and the memory of what had transpired while they were in Aion's control. Give them something to think about. We stayed for two more days in which Remington notified the rest of our group that we had the ability to leave. Near the evening of the third day, Azmaria called us out to the living room. When we arrived, the whole gang was there.

"Guys…" I said uneasy.

"We know that you guys have to leave," Chrono said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We couldn't find the words," Amor gave the excuse.

"Are you going now?" Azmaria asked. We looked at each other and we nodded.

"I thought so," Satella said with a smile. She went towards Amor and…I don't know how to say this but…planted those big lips of her on his. That must have been Amor's first kiss and after a while he blushed accordingly.

"Yes Amor," I mumbled.

"Shut up," he growled. We all gave a laugh and we all knew it was time. Rosette came to the both of us.

"Thank you…for everything…you know."

"Yeah, we know," I said to her. "Your welcome." She peeked us both on the cheeks. The girls had tears in their eyes and the men looked down. We both pushed the button on the pocket watch at the same time.

When I awoke, I opened my eyes. I looked around. My living room, my chair, my computer. Welcome to the future. At that time, Amor came out in the living room. I looked at him and he looked at me.

Amor then mumbled, "Bert, go to bed."

"In a minute," I said to him. As he went back to the bedroom, I opened Microsoft Word and began to type:

"_Boring…boring…boring and dull. Yup, that pretty much summarizes my life..."_

_

* * *

_That's it boys and girls. Another story done. I'm planning to work on a sequel on this. Maybe I won't. This story to some of you people may be screwed up big or small however…Well…I like to thank Misogirl for the constant reviews. I hope that the rest of you enjoyed this story. Until then, later.


End file.
